Between Love and Dream
by keiaries
Summary: Cinta adalah hal yang cukup tabu untuk dibicarakan oleh kami. Namun kami juga manusia. Tidak heran jika kami juga memiliki kisah cinta kan? / Berbagai kisah cinta yang dialami oleh orang-orang yang diberikan dua pilihan.. Cinta atau Mimpi? / NCT Couple / Genderswitch / JaeDo (finished) / JohnTen (now)
1. Chapter 1

**Between Love and Dream**

 **By keiaries**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Genderswitch**

 **HAPPY READING ^-^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTRO**

 **NCT: Neo Culture Technology**

Merupakan salah satu grup papan atas Korea yang berada dibawah naungan SM Entertainment yang juga merupakan salah satu dari agensi besar di negeri gingseng itu. Boygroup ini terdiri dari 5 orang member yaitu Taeyong, Johnny, Jaehyun, Winwin, dan Mark.

 **Lee Taeyong: Leader, Rap, Dance, Sub-vocal  
** Lahir pada tanggal 1 Juli 1995. Merupakan Leader dari NCT. Selain kemampuan rap dan dance yang mumpuni, Taeyong sendiri memiliki wajah super tampan bak tokoh-tokoh pria dalam komik perempuan. Terlihat dingin dari luar, namun sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang hangat. Maniak kebersihan. Lebih sering mengomel daripada manager.

 **Johnny (Seo Youngho): Rap, Dance  
** Lahir pada tanggal 9 Februari 1995. Berasal dari Chicago, ia merupakan blasteran Korea-Amerika. Merupakan trainee terlama dan yang tertua diantara semua member—juga member tertinggi. Merupakan jenis hyung yang sering member wejangan pada adik-adiknya—namun juga bisa menjadi sama nakalnya dengan Mark. Salah satu bagian foreign swagger.

 **Jaehyun (Jung Yoonoh): Vocal, Rap  
** Lahir pada tanggal 14 Februari 1997. Sering dikatakan sebagai visual terbaik kedua setelah Taeyong. Dijuluki _Big Baby_ karena tingkah imut yang tak sesuai dengan tubuh tingginya—walau tak setinggi Johnny. Merupakan partner Taeyong dalam hal memasak ketika di dorm. Berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Dikarenakan ia pernah tinggal di Amerika selama 4 tahun, ia juga merupakan bagian foreign swagger.

 **Winwin (Dong Sicheng): Dance, Sub-vocal  
** Lahir pada tanggal 28 Oktober 1997. Satu-satunya member yang berasal dari China. Belum terlalu lancar bahasa Korea dikarenakan belum terlalu lama tinggal di Korea dan masa trainee yang singkat. Member yang bertanggungjawab untuk memberikan _martial arts_ ketika di panggung. Namun jangan tertipu dengan gerakan-gerakan _martial arts_ , ia merupakan member yang terpolos bahkan melebihi maknae mereka.

 **Mark (Mark Lee/ Lee Minhyung): Rap, Maknae  
** Lahir pada tanggal 2 Agustus 1999. Lahir di Vancouver, Kanada walaupun kedua orangtuanya merupakan asli Korea. Seharusnya sih jadi yang paling lucu, namun dengan adanya Winwin, tingkah lucunya malah jadi _garing_ . Sering mengklaim dirinya sebagai soulmate Jaehyun dikarenakan memliki banyak kesamaan. Anggota foreign swagger bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun.

 **ONCE: One Name to Crush 'Em**

ONCE merupakan girlgroup yang tengah naik daun. Mereka bukanlah girlgroup yang berasal dari agensi besar, namun dengan talenta yang mereka miliki, ONCE pun mendapat cinta dari banyak orang. Berkat ONCE, agensi mereka benar-benar mendapat keuntungan super mega besar. ONCE ini ber-anggotakan 5 orang yaitu Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, dan Haechan.

 **Nakamoto Yuta: Leader, Dance, Rap, Sub-vocal  
** Lahir pada tanggal 26 Oktober 1995. Berasal dari Osaka, Jepang. Walau bukan member Korea, ia ditunjuk menjadi leader karena merupakan member tertua. Seorang yang sering dibilang memiliki _Healing Smile_ dikarenakan senyum secerah mataharinya. Sebenarnya bukan seseorang yang sering mengomel, namun dikarenakan posisinya sebagai leader ia jadi sering berkomentar tentang berbagai hal. Ah.. walau berasal dari Jepang, terkadang ia bisa menjadi lebih _Korean_ daripada member Korea sendiri.

 **Kun (Qian Kun): Vocal  
** Lahir pada tanggal 1 Januari 1996. Berasal dari China. Dikarenakan masa trainee singkat, ia belum lancar bahasa Korea. Yuta merupakan member yang paling sering mengajarinya bahasa Korea. Sosok yang sedikit pendiam juga pemalu. Namun ia akan mengeluarkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya ketika ia sudah nyaman dengan seseorang.

 **Kim Doyoung: Lead Vocal  
** Lahir pada tanggal 1 Februari 1996. Kelincinya-nya ONCE ini merupakan _variety robot_ nya ONCE. Mood Maker unik yang sering ditertawakan bukan karena lawakannya, namun dikarenakan dirinya yang _bulliable_. Kepribadiannya yang hangat dan pintar berbicara membuatnya sering menjadi MC di berbagai acara.

 **Ten (Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul): Dance, Rap  
** Lahir pada tanggal 27 Februari 1996. Berasal dari Thailand. Ia memang lancar dalam berbahasa Korea, namun logat Thailand-nya membuat bahasa Koreanya terdengar lucu. Tersangka utama dalam kasus _pem-bully-an_ Doyoung. Sering dikira maknae karena tubuh mungil dan wajah imutnya. Namun semua itu berubah ketika ia menunjukkan kemampuan dance-nya yang luar biasa.

 **Haechan (Lee Donghyuk): Main Vocal, Maknae  
** Lahir pada tanggal 6 Juni 2000. Maknae super nakal yang sukses membuat Yuta hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika menghadapinya. Namun untungnya ia masih anak baik yang mendengarkan kakak-kakak-nya. Memiliki kulit yang paling eksotis diantara semuanya—mungkin dikarenakan ia berasal dari Jeju ? Memiliki charm _sexy-innocent_ yang bahkan ia sendiri tak menyadarinya.

* * *

Cinta adalah hal yang cukup tabu untuk dibicarakan oleh kami. Namun kami juga manusia. Tidak heran jika kami juga memiliki kisah cinta kan?

* * *

" _Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu.."_

 _._

" _Aigo~ Aku takut~"_

 _._

" _Kau menyebalkan.."_

 _._

" _Tidakkah dia sadar?"_

 _._

"… _lepas—"_

 _._

" _Noona, tak bisakah kau menatapku bukan sebagai seorang adik?"_

 _._

 _"Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya dikecewakan oleh orang yang kau sayangi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Hello~ saya datang bawa ff baru~

Sebenarnya dengan datangnya ini juga saya mau memberitahukan bahwa saya mau ngilang dulu untuk beberapa saat *halah* soalnya uas sudah didepan mata dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk pun harus diselesaikan minggu ini *curcol*

Jadi, saya mohon maklum ya~

And last~ **REVIEW PLEASE~**

Lanjut atau tidaknya FF ini tergantung atas respon para pembaca ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Love and Dream**

 **By keiaries**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Genderswitch**

 **NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya :)**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, _yeorobundeul~ Nnyeong~_ "

Jaehyun dan Doyoung sama-sama melambai kearah kamera. Keduanya lalu membungkuk pada artis-artis lain dibelakang mereka juga pada fans dihadapan mereka. Bergegas meninggalkan panggung bersamaan dengan artis lainnya, kecuali artis yang mendapatkan _Champion Song_ minggu ini.

"Huft~ Akhirnya selesai~" ujar Jaehyun seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal setelah seharian bekerja, menjadi MC Show Champion adalah schedule terakhirnya hari ini.

"Kerja bagus semuanya~ Beristirahatlah dengan baik~" ucap seseorang _writer_ disana seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Doyoung-ah, 15 menit lagi kita akan berangkat." seorang gadis yang bisa diindikasikan sebagai manager Doyoung membuka suara. Doyoung yang berada di depan meja rias hanya mengangguk ringan. Gadis itu memang masih memiliki satu schedule lagi bersama para membernya di ONCE untuk mengisi acara radio.

Satu persatu para staff meninggalkan ruang tunggu para MC, meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Doyoung di ruangan itu.

"Kau masih ada schedule, noona?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Iya, radio.." Doyoung menjawab sambil sibuk memoles kembali make up-nya—staff yang bertugas mengurusnya entah kemana.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk paham, "Noona, kau lapar tidak?"

Doyoung meliriknya, "Sebenarnya aku lapar sih, tapi aku sedang diet.."

"Ya ampun noona, tubuhmu sudah terlalu kurus untuk diet -_-" ucap Jaehyun apa adanya. Doyoung memang merupakan member terkurus di grupnya, fans sampai khawatir kalau saja Doyoung mengidap anorexia—mengerikan.

Doyoung melempar Shoseu yang berada didekatnya pada Jaehyun, "Jaga ucapanmu, dasar bocah nakal.." lalu kembali fokus untuk pada make up-nya.

Jaehyun yang mendapat lemparan dari Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Sungguhan noona, kau bisa-bisa menjadi mayat hidup jika diet-diet-an lagi.." Jaehyun melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jika kau tak diam, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan lipstick ini Jung." Doyoung mengacungkan lipstick ditangannya, membuat Jaehyun berdecih meremehkan, "Aigoo~~ aku takut~~ " ucap Jaehyun sambil mengeluarkan aegyo-nya yang makin membuat Doyoung ingin mencoret-coret wajah tampan Jaehyun dengan lipstick yang dipegangnya.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu.." Doyoung pun berdiri dari kursinya, sedangkan Jaehyun sedang ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari Doyoung, "Aigo~ Aku takut~"

"YA! Jangan kabur kau!" dan dengan tidak elitnya, keduanya pun berlari mengitari ruangan itu.

Oh ya, apa kalian bingung kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu?

Jaehyun dan Doyoung merupakan sahabat dekat. Mereka merupakan teman sedari kecil. Memiliki impian yang sama membuat keduanya dekat dengan sendirinya, namun sayang keduanya harus terpisah karena Jaehyun harus pergi ke-Amerika selama 4 tahun. Namun takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Mempertemukan mereka yang kini telah mencapai cita-cita masa kecil mereka.

"Kena kau!" ujar Doyoung yang berhasil menduduki kedua paha Jaehyun ketika pemuda itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa ketika kakinya tersandung. Gadis itu benar-benar mencoret-coret wajah Jaehyun dengan lipsticknya.

"Noona, _geumanhae_!" protes Jaehyun. Namun bukannya berhenti, gadis itu malah sibuk menertawakan hasil karyanya di wajah Jaehyun. Melihat Doyoung yang tertawa puas membuat Jaehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga.." Jaehyun berucap. Membuat Doyoung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap pemuda itu heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Hari ini kau sedang bad mood kan?"

Doyoung membulatkan matanya, darimana Jaehyun tahu hal itu?

"Aku sudah terlalu menghafalmu noona, seharian ini kau terlalu diam dan aku tahu kau pasti sedang bad mood.. dan soal dietmu tadi kau berbohong kan? Padahal tadi sore aku melihatmu dimarahi Hansol-noona karena tidak makan.."

Skak mat Kim Doyoung. Terpujilah Jung Jaehyun dengan otak cerdasnya. Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Kau menyebalkan Jae.."

Jaehyun tertawa. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Doyoung, "Lainkali perhatikan kesehatanmu noona, cuaca sedang buruk… kasihan fansmu jika kau sakit.."

" _Heol_.. Tumben sekali kata-katamu sebijak itu.." Doyoung berujar sambil kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggambar sesuatu di wajah Jaehyun.

"Ish, noona.. Aku ini serius tau.."

"Ah.. _Geurae, geurae_ … Aku mengerti _uisa-nim_.."

Suara dering handphone mengalihkan perhatian Doyoung dari wajah Jaehyun. Gadis itu turun dari pangkuan Jaehyun dan bergegas mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ah, baiklah.. Aku akan segera turun.."

Lalu Doyoung menutup sambungan telpon. Gadis itu buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegeas keluar dari ruangan tunggu, "Bye Jae.. Aku tidak akan minta maaf soal wajahmu ya~"

Dan pintu pun tertutup. Meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan keheningan disana. Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa. Menghela nafas panjang, dan menatap miris langit-langit ruangan diatasnya.

"Tidakkah dia sadar?"

Sebagai tambahan, Doyoung adalah cinta pertama Jaehyun. Dan sampai saat ini tak pernah ada satu pun yang pernah menggantikan posisi Doyoung di hati Jaehyun. Namun, hubungan dan status mereka saat ini membuat Jaehyun tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia tak mau merusak persahabatan mereka. Ia pun tak ingin merusak impian mereka sejak kecil. Walaupun keduanya terkenal dekat dan sering dipasang-pasangkan oleh fans, namun haters tetap dimana-mana. Ia tak ingin Doyoung tersakiti barang sedikit pun.

Jaehyun menutup matanya sebentar. Menikmati degup jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit mengingat kenyataannya saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar menyayanginya…"

Sebenarnya ia pun berkeinginan untuk menyadarkan Doyoung akan perasaanya. Namun entah sudah berapa cara ia lakukan, namun gadis itu tak pernah sadar dari segala perlakuannya pada Doyoung.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, memasang pose se-ngambek mungkin dengan wajah yang penuh coretan lipstick Doyoung dan memotret dirinya sendiri. Lalu mengepost foto itu ke instagram pribadinya dengan caption ' _Doyoungie-noona yang jahat, apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah tampanku ? T_T'_. Tak lupa ia sendiri men-tag instagram pribadi Doyoung.

* * *

"Dul set, O-N-C-E, _annyeong haseyo_ ONCE imnida~"

"Yeah, itu dia bintang tamu kita malam ini, group yang berisikan gadis-gadis dengan kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing~"

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , healing smile leader Yuta imnida"

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , ONCE variety star Doyoung imnida"

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ cute devil Ten imnida"

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ sweet voice Kun imnida"

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ ONCE mood maker maknae Haechan imnida"

"Wahh~ Lihatlah betapa cantiknya mereka, ya ampun apakah aku masih hidup? Kenapa begitu banyak malaikat disini?" ucap sang DJ yang mengundang tawa dari semua member.

"Okay, okay.. Mari kita lihat beberapa komentar sebelum kita banyak mengobrol dengan malaikat-malaikat manis ini.. Hmm.. dari Jemi11, _Yuta-eonni hwaiting, aku sangat menyukai senyummu_ … Wah Yuta-ssi, tolong tunjukkan senyummu untuk Jemi11-nim"

"Jemi11, gomawoyo~" =D

"Oh, aku mendapat satu komentar menarik disini, dari JD020114, _Doyoung-eonni, Jaehyun-oppa mengadu ke instagram jika kau sudah mencoret-coret wajahnya~ kalian benar-benar teman baik ya XD,_ mencoret-coret? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Doyoung-ssi?"

"Ah, setelah kami menyelesaikan rekaman sebagai MC, kami memainkan sebuah permainan.. Dan sebagai pihak yang menang, aku mencoret wajahnya sebagai hukuman"

"Oh begitu? Doyoung-ssi dan Jaehyun-ssi sepertinya merupakan teman yang sangat baik"

Doyoung tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk, "Aku dan Jaehyun-ssi, merupakan teman yang baik.. Bahkan sebenarnya lidahku terasa geli memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –ssi"

"Kalian sepertinya sangat dekat, sejak kapan kalian memulai pertemanan kalian?"

"Hmm.." Doyoung mencoba mengingat-ngingat, "Kami merupakan tetangga sejak kecil, dan aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik yang manis.."

Sang DJ mengangguk, "Apa kau punya rencana untuk meningkatkan status hubungan kalian?" lanjutnya menggoda Doyoung.

Doyoung langsung menggeleng keras, "Aku rasa menjadi seorang kakak sudah menjadi yang terbaik.." dan tertawa setelahnya.

* * *

"Adik ya?" Jaehyun berbisik pelan, lalu tertawa miris.

Pemuda itu menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ponselnya tengah menampilkan acara radio yang waktu itu dihadiri oleh member ONCE sepekan lalu. Lalu menghela nafasnya gusar, sejak pagi tadi moodnya sudah buruk karena mendapat omelan panjang dari Taeyong dan kini mendengar pernyataan Doyoung semakin membuat mood-nya down.

"Hei, jangan melamun, kita sudah sampai.." ucap Taeil dari arah kursi pengemudi. Menyadarkan Jaehyun dan bergegas keluar dari van.

Jaehyun berjalan mengikuti seorang staff yang menuntun langkahnya menuju tenda yang dikhususkan untuk menjadi ruang tunggu para MC. Hari ini Show Champion memang sedang mengadakan panggung outdoor di Yeoju. Dan disana ia sudah bisa melihat Doyoung tengah di-make up oleh staffnya.

Pakaian Doyoung sendiri sedikit lebih terbuka dari biasanya, seperti cropped t-shirt ketat berwarna biru yang menunjukkan bahu dan bagian atas dan perutnya berserta rok mini berwarna putih, choker putih berbandul bunga mawar menjadi pemanis leher Doyoung. Dan ditambah topi baret dan wedges maroon menjadi pelengkap. Penampilan Jaehyun sendiri bisa dibilang sangatlah cocok dengan Doyoung, dengan sebuah t-shirt putih polos sebagai dalaman dan blazer yang berwarna senada dengan t-shirt milik Doyoung, celana dan sepatunya berwarna putih, sedangkan merah merupakan warna jam yang ia pakai.

Jaehyun terkikik geli, entah kebetulan atau bukan, para staff memang suka sekali meng-couple kan penampilannya dengan Doyoung. Membuat mereka memakai pakaian yang sangat cocok untuk dipakai kencan.

"Jaehyun-ssi dan Doyoung-ssi cepat bersiap, kita akan memulai gladi bersih"

* * *

Penghujung acara adalah dimana seluruh artis yang menampilkan performance mereka di Show Champion berkumpul di stage untuk menunggu pengumungan siapa pemilik Champion Song minggu ini. Sangat disayangkan hujan adalah cuaca yang menyertai mereka di penghujung acara, namun tak ada satu pun yang mengeluh karena penguhujung acara sudah di depan mata, jadi lebih baik mereka menunggu acara yang sebentar lagi selesai.

"Jaehyun-ssi, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan mendapatkan Champion song minggu ini?"

"Hmm.. Aku pun tak bisa menebak siapa yang akan mendapat Champion song minggu ini, semua kandidat begitu kuat."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika lihat saja nominasi dulu sebelum kita tahu siapa pemilik piala ini?"

"Tunggu, tunggu tapi aku juga ingin tahu siapa saja yang mendapat peringkat 20 sampai 6 sebelum kita mengetahui siapa yang menjadi Champion song minggu ini"

"Ah benar, aku juga penasaran, bagaimana jika kita mempersilahkan member ASTRO yang menyebutkan siapa saja yang menempati peringkat 20 sampai 6?"

"Check this out!"

Hujan semakin deras ketika VCR member ASTRO ditampilkan dilayar untuk membacakan artis-artis yang menempati peringkat 20 sampai 6. Video yang berdurasi sekitar 5 menit—seingat Jaehyun—itu entah kenapa terasa sangat lama ditengah hujan seperti ini. Jaehyun melirik Doyoung disebelahnya, bagian atas topi baret yang dipakainya sudah basah begitu juga ujung-ujung rambut panjangnya. Pakaiannya belum terlalu basah memang, tapi ia bisa mengerti jika sekarang Doyoung tengah menahan dinginnya hujan yang menerpa mereka. Ia sangat hafal jika Doyoung gampang terkena demam jika kehujanan seperti ini. Jadi ia melepas blazer yang ia pakai dan menyampirkannya di bahu Doyoung, melindungi gadis itu dari rintik hujan yang makin deras. Ia bisa mendengar fans-fans dihadapan mereka juga beberapa artis dibelakang mereka. Sedangkan Doyoung hanya bisa menatap Jaehyun dengan mata kelincinya yang membulat. Entah kenapa senyum manis Jaehyun saat ini membuat debar jantungnya menggila.

Doyoung sempat ingin membuka mulutnya, jika saja VCR itu tak selesai yang membuat mereka harus membacakan pemenang Champion Song minggu ini.

* * *

Doyoung masih belum bisa mengendalikan debar jantungnya yang masih menggila sejak kejadian di akhir acara tadi. Blazer Jaehyun pun masih tersampir dibahunya.

Tangan gadis itu untuk memegang dadanya, dimana jantungnya yang berdebar menggila, "Kumohon jangan.." Ia berbisik, seakan memberikan sebuah sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk tenang. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali, "Ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi.."

Suara pintu tenda yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia mendapati Jaehyun disana. Nafas Doyoung tercekat untuk sesaat, namun ia dengan sekuat tenaga menjaga dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

"Oh, Jae.. Ada apa?"

Jaehyun tak menjawab, namun ia berjalan mendekat menuju tempat dimana Doyoung berdiri. Tangannya terangkat untuk memegang pipi Doyoung yang memerah—entah karena kedinginan atau memang ada alasan lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya. Doyoung tak bisa untuk tak kaget dengan nada bicara Jaehyun. Ini bukanlah nada manja dari dongsaengnya, nada ini sungguh berbeda. Sorot kekhawatiran bisa Doyoung lihat dalam tatapan matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Sungguh?" Doyoung mengangguk, tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Jaehyun dipipinya, "Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Pikirkan dirimu juga, kau juga kehujanan, jangan sampai sakit.." ucap Doyoung, ia mengambil blazer Jaehyun dan menyerahkannya kembali pada sang pemilik, "Ini kukembalikan.."

Tangan Jaehyun mengambil blazer itu, "Terima kasih ya adikku yang manis.." ucap Doyoung dengan tangan yang menepuk kecil kepala basah Jaehyun.

Emosi Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja memuncak ketika mendengar kata itu. Ia menjatuhkan blazer itu dan lansung menarik tangan Doyoung. Merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, dan lagi-lagi Doyoung tak bisa untuk tak terkejut.

"Jae-Jae, lepas—"

"Noona, tak bisakah kau menatapku bukan sebagai seorang adik?"

Doyoung mengerjap tak mengerti, "Jae, lepas.. nanti ada yang melihat.."

Namun Jaehyun tak mengindahkan kalimat Doyoung "Aku sama sekali tak ingin melepasmu, noona.." Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk sesaat, "Selama ini aku selalu menahan diriku, aku memang bisa melihatmu dari dekat... Tapi… Di saat yang bersamaan kau juga sangat jauh dari jangkauanku…"

"Jaehyun, apa maksudmu—"

"Noona…" Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku menyukaimu.."

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya Doyoung kembali dibuat kaget oleh Jaehyun. Dan apa katanya tadi?

"Jaehyun—"

"Doyoung-ah kau sudah ganti baju? Sudah saatnya kita pulang—eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n:

Apa ini termasuk pergi lama? Tangan saya tuh kadang gatel buat pegang beginian padahal masih uas :v

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika ada yang kurang puas dengan FF ini ya, saya minta maaaaaaaf banget *bow

Dan terima kasih untuk **0701 October, guest, allxdyexj, Rimm, Iceu Doger, mi210691, Kalsium, JenTababy** dan **pepibabykyu** yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya.

See u next chapter~

 **AND REVIEW PLEASE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Love and Dream**

 **By keiaries**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Genderswitch**

 **NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya :)**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 _ **Bold with italic words means flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gentleman, lihat bagaimana NCT Jaehyun melindungi ONCE Doyoung dari hujan"_

 _NCT Jaehyun dan ONCE Doyoung memang dikabarkan merupakan teman yang sangat baik. Seperti pernyataan Doyoung sendiri di siaran radio bahwa pertemanan mereka memang sudah terjalin semenjak mereka kecil._

 _Dan kali ini keduanya pun kembali menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Hujan melanda ketika syuting untuk Show Champion di Yeoju. Doyoung memang diketahui memakai pakaian yang cukup minim saat itu. Jaehyun yang menyadari hal itu pun segera memberikan blazernya pada Doyoung agar ia tak terkena hujan._

 _Hal ini pun sontak membuat heboh para fans dan memberikan berbagai macam komentar._

' _Ya ampun, bukankah mereka sangat manis ?'_

' _Sungguh cara yang mulia untuk memperlakukan wanita'_

' _Aku berharap mereka segera mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka'_

 _Bagaimana menurut kalian GentlemanJae ini ?_

Artikel itu pun mejadi hangat belakangan ini. Shipper Jaehyun dan Doyoung semakin banyak. Namun haters pun sama meningkatnya. Dimana ada pro maka disitu pun akan ada kontra, komentar-komentar yang dimuat di artikel tadi memanglah komentar-komentar yang mendukung hubungan keduanya.

Jaehyun terus menscroll halaman yang sedang ia baca. Dibawah sana ia banyak membaca berbagai komentar.

' _Doyoung terlihat tak profesional'_

' _Aku tahu mereka dekat, tapi yang dilakukan Jaehyun terlalu berlebihan'_

"Oh ya.. Jaehyun-ah, kau mendapat tawaran untuk mengisi soundtrack drama.." Taeil—manager NCT yang tengah menyetir berucap—mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari photoshoot sebuah majalah.

"Soundtrack? Drama apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Drama-ku.." Taeyong yang duduk disebelah Taeil ikut bersuara, "Kemarin PD-nim bertanya padaku apakah salah satu memberku bisa mengisi soundtrack atau tidak, dan aku menyarankanmu.."

Taeil membenarkan, "Aku juga sudah bertanya pada sajangnim, dan itu tergantung padamu.."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, aku mengambilnya.."

"Ah aku lupa.. Dan kau akan berduet dengan seseorang.." Taeil berujar lagi.

Jaehyun menoleh, "Siapa?"

"Doyoung ONCE"

* * *

"Dengan Jaehyun NCT"

Doyoung mengerjap, "Dengan Jaehyun?"

Hansol mengangguk, "Kau tahu kan jika pemeran utama pria dalam drama Yuta adalah Taeyong-ssi?"

Doyoung mengangguk, "Ya aku tahu.." Doyoung memeluk kaki jenjangnya, "Aku tak mau mengambilnya.."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu.." bisik Hansol walau masih tetap terdengar oleh Doyoung, "Jangan katakan karena kejadian waktu itu.."

Doyoung meneggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya, 'kejadian itu' yang dimaksud oleh Hansol bukanlah kejadian yang menjadi permbicaraan hangat di masyarakat. Namun ini adalah kejadian dimana Jaehyun menyatakan perasaannya. Hansol memang merupakan seseorang yang memergoki keduanya.

"Aku tidak mau, eonni…"

Hansol mengelus rambut panjang gadis itu, "Mau bercerita padaku?" matanya bambinya menatap lembut pada Doyoung.

" _ **Doyoungie-noona~~" terdengar suara bocah kecil menyapa telinga Doyoung. Gadis mungil itu pun menoleh, mendapati Jaehyun yang berlari kearahnya sambil membawa dua mic mainan.**_ (bayangin aja mic Vroom Vroom Talkshow)

" _ **Appa baru saja membelikanku ini!" Dengan ceria Jaehyun pun mengangkat mic mainan itu sambil ber-manse ria, "Ini, appa menyuruhku untuk memberikan satunya untuk noona!" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang mic berwarna pink pada Doyoung—milik Jaehyun berwarna biru, dengan senang hati disambutlah oleh gadis mungil berumur 8 tahun itu, "Gomawoyo~" Doyoung memasang senyum terbaiknya pada Jaehyun.**_

 _ **Lalu kedua bocah kecil itu pun bermain dengan mainan baru mereka. Dengan iringan music anak-anak yang terputar dari mic itu sendiri.**_

" _ **Noona, ketika aku besar nanti aku akan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat!" Jaehyun mengangkat mic-nya dengan semangat, "Aku akan memiliki banyak penggemar dan mendapat banyak penghargaan!"**_

 _ **Doyoung mengangguk senang, "Aku juga akan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat, yang memiliki banyak penggemar dan mendapat banyak penghargaan!"**_

 _ **Jaehyun tersenyum pada gadis mungil yang berumur setahun diatasnya, "Kalau begitu kita akan menjadi penyanyi bersama-sama, okay?"**_

 _ **Doyoung mengangguk mantap, "Bersama-sama!"**_

" _ **Janji?" Jaehyun menunjukkan kelingkingnya pada Doyoung, "Janji." dan Doyoung pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jaehyun.**_

 _ **3 tahun kemudian.**_

" _ **Noona!"**_

 _ **Doyoung tersentak kaget dengan keberadaan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya. Gadis mungil itu tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan serius sampai tak menyadari keberadaan satu makhluk lagi di kamarnya, "Ya ampun, kau ini mengagetkan saja.."**_

 _ **Jaehyun hanya mengeluarkan senyum tanpa dosanya, "Hehe, maaf.." Lalu Jaehyun mengeluarkan selembaran dari tasnya, "Noona, lihat ini.."**_

 _ **Doyoung menoleh, "Apa itu?" dan mata kelinci itu pun bergerak untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan yang berada di selembaran yang dibawa Jaehyun, "Kontes menyanyi?" tanya Doyoung.**_

 _ **Jaehyun mengangguk semangat, "Tapi bukan kontes menyanyi biasa, pemenangnya bisa menjadi trainee untuk menjadi artis!"**_

 _ **Mata Doyoung membulat, "Benarkah?"**_

" _ **Benar! Noona, ayo kita coba!"**_

 _ **Doyoung tersenyum senang, "Ayo!"**_

 _ **D-Day**_

 _ **Doyoung terus melirik gelisah pada jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, audisinya sudah hampir dimulai dan Jaehyun masih belum datang. Ponsel Jaehyun juga sepertinya tak aktif, karena sedari tadi Doyoung tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya.**_

" _ **Eomma, kenapa Jaehyun belum datang?" tanya Doyoung pada eomma-nya yang mengantar saat itu.**_

 _ **Eomma Doyoung meliriknya heran, "Lho? Memang Jaehyun tak memberitahumu?"**_

 _ **Doyoung mengerjap bingung, "Memberitahu apa?"**_

" _ **Bukannya hari ini Jaehyun berangkat ke Amerika?"**_

Doyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang memeluk kakinya, "Aku tak bisa menahan kecewaku pada Jaehyun saat itu.. Aku samasekali tak menghubungi Jaehyun setelahnya, dan Jaehyun pun samasekali tak menghubungiku.. Itu membuatku mengira jika pertemanan kami telah benar-benar berakhir…"

"Rasanya begitu sakit ketika tahu Jaehyun meninggalkanku, tanpa aku sadari sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh hati pada sahabatku sendiri…"

Doyoung menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak mau perasaan itu kembali, aku takut kecewa lagi…"

Hansol mengangguk mengerti mendengar cerita Doyoung, "Jaehyun pasti memiliki alasan untuk itu semua.. Apa kau sudah pernah bertanya hal itu pada Jaehyun sekarang?"

Doyoung menggeleng, "Aku… Tak mau mengingatnya lagi…"

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Hansol memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Boleh aku berpendapat?" tanya Hansol dan dijawab oleh anggukan singkat oleh Doyoung.

"Menurutku kau memang sudah jatuh hati pada Jaehyun…"

Doyoung menggeleng, "Sekarang aku tak jatuh hati pada Jae—"

"Matamu terlihat sakit ketika mengatakan hal itu Youngie.." Hansol menatap tajam mata kelinci Doyoung, "Doyoung-ah, kita ini tak bisa mengatur pada siapa, kapan dan dimana kita jatuh hati pada seseorang… Jika Tuhan sudah menghendakimu untuk mencintai Jaehyun, maka kau tak bisa menolak hal itu.."

Doyoung tertawa kecil, "Itulah mengapa aku ingin menghapus perasaan ini…"

Hansol tersenyum miris melihat Doyoung, gadis ini terlihat sangat rapuh, "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur saja.."

Doyoung mengangguk paham, ia pun berpamit pada Hansol untuk menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Kabarnya Doyoung-ssi menolak untuk mengisi soundtrack drama dengan Jae.." ujar Taeil ketika mereka tengah makan malam. Dan Jaehyun adalah pihak yang paling tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Kenapa?"

Taeil mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, tak ada alasan yang jelas.."

"Sangat disayangkan, padahal dengan berduet dengan Jaehyun dan mengisi soundtrack dari drama Taeyong dan Yuta-ssi dia pasti akan mendapat banyak keuntungan.." ujar Johnny

"PD-nim belum memberikan keputusan pasti, pihak produksi masih mencoba untuk membujuknya.. Lagu ini sudah dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin, pemilihan Doyoung-ssi sebagai partner Jaehyun pun bukanlah sebuah pilihan kebetulan.. Mereka sudah memilihnya karena ia memang yang paling cocok.." Taeyong bersuara.

Jaehyun terdiam, sedikitnya ia tahu mungkin dialah penyebab hal ini. Ia tak bisa merasa lebih bersalah dari ini. Ia sudah merusak persahabatan mereka. Dan lagi kini masalahnya melatarbelakangi masalah lain. Ia tak bisa membiarkannya lagi.

* * *

Artikel yang memberitakan _GentlemanJae_ kini sudah ditelan oleh berita-berita lain. Salah satunya adalah artikel yang memberitakan kini hubungan Jaehyun dan Doyoung sepertinya sedang tak baik. Hal ini terlihat dari jarangnya mereka berinteraksi. Saat menjadi MC di Show Champion pun, mereka terlihat sedikit lebih canggung dari biasanya.

' _Mereka tak seperti biasanya'_

' _Aku memang bukan fans mereka, tapi aku bisa menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang hilang'_

' _Padahal mereka terlihat lucu jika bersama'_

Jaehyun melempar ponselnya ke kasur, diikuti dirinya yang juga ikut melemparkan dirinya ke kasur itu. Suara debaman keras membuat Winwin dan Mark yang sekamar dengannya terlonjak kaget.

"Jaehyun-ah, _gwenchana_?" tanya Winwin namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Jaehyun. Lalu pemuda China itu menatap Mark yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya dalam, ini hari yang sungguh melelahkan dan melihat berita tadi serasa membuat pundaknya semakin berat saja. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu pandangannya tiba-tiba fokus pada gantungan handphone yang ia pakai, itu adalah…

" _ **Jae-ya"**_

" _ **Hm?"**_

" _ **Ulurkan tanganmu"**_

" _ **Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Sudah, ulurkan saja"**_

 _ **Jaehyun pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Doyoung. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum pada Jaehyun. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya. Dan memasangkan 'sesuatu' tersebut di pergelangan tangan Jaehyun.**_

" _ **Wah, keren! Versi mini dari mic kemarin! Noona, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Ucap Jaehyun dengan wajah berbinar mendapati sebuah gelang dengan bandul yang mirip dengan mic mainan mereka kemarin, namun dengan warna ungu muda.**_

" _ **Hehe, aku membuatnya sendiri dong! Lihat—" Doyoung mengeluarkan kalungnya, memperlihatkan bandul yang sama dengan milik Jaehyun, "Ini sebagai janji sahabat selamanya!"**_

 _ **Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, "Selamanya!"**_

* * *

Ponsel Doyoung berdering dikala ia baru saja terlelap. Ia tak bisa untuk tak merasa terganggu oleh hal itu. Jadi tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeobuseyo?"

" _Yeobuseyo? Noona, ini aku"_

Mata Doyoung membulat, ia baru saja akan menutup telpon itu—

" _Kumohon jangan tutup teleponnya.."_

Doyoung menghela nafas, "Ada apa?"

" _Kau sudah tidur?"_

"Tadinya, hanya saja suara dering telpon membangunkanku.."

" _Maafkan aku telah menganggumu.."_

"Tidak apa, kenapa kau menelpon malam-malam begini?"

" _Emm.. Ini soal soundtrack yang ditawarkan untuk kita.."_

Doyoung sedikit tercekat, "Jangan salah paham.."

" _Kau tak pandai berbohong noona, jika kau menolak tawaran itu hanya karena aku…"_ Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya, _"Kumohon jangan…"_

Doyoung tak menjawab Jaehyun. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas Jaehyun disana.

" _Kumohon pikirkanlah karirmu sendiri noona.. Aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk impianmu... Anggap semua itu tak terjadi, dan jadilah Kim Doyoung yang kita semua kenal lagi…"_

* * *

"Best OST Awards jatuh kepada… Jaehyun-ssi dan Doyoung-ssi… Selamat~"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyambut berdirinya Jaehyun dan Doyoung dari kursi mereka. Keduanya tersenyum pada semua yang hadir pada acara penghargaan malam ini. Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedonya menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk digandeng oleh Doyoung yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Doyoung sendiri yang kini terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress _backless_ berwarna peach-nya.

Keduanya membungkuk kepada sang pembawa piala, Jaehyun mengambil piala itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Doyoung dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk _speech_ lebih dulu.

"Ah.. Pertama-tama aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memenangkan piala ini, juga untuk Sajangnim, semua staff yang sudah membantuku.. Para fans dan juga member-ku di ONCE.." Doyoung tersenyum pada Yuta yang kini tengah tersenyum bangga kearahnya, "Dan tentu saja aku sangat berterimakasih untuk kedua orangtua dan keluargaku.. Aku menyayangi kalian.. terima kasih~ Aku akan bekerja lebih keras untuk kedepannya!"

Jaehyun ikut tersenyum senang melihat rona cerah di wajah gadis yang dicintainya. Ia sebenarnya yakin Doyoung sangat ingin menangis saat ini—terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Doyoung bukanlah tipe yang pandai menyimpan perasaannya, memenagkan penghargaan adalah salah satu impian Doyoung. Dan Best OST ini adalah penghargaan pertama yang Doyoung dapatkan tanpa member ONCE. Sungguh sangat wajar jika Doyoung terharu saat ini.

"Tak ada kata lain selain beribu terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk semua orang yang mendukungku diluar sana, Sajangnim, staff- _bundeul_ , para fans-ku tercinta, _uri NCT members_ , kedua orangtuaku tersayang.. Dan juga.. Seseorang yang tengah menahan tangisnya di sebelahku ini…" Jaehyun melirik Doyoung yang juga meliriknya dengan mata yang membulat, "Kau ingin menangis kan?"

Dan setitik airmata Doyoung pun mengalir saat itu, diiringi dengan satu pukulan ringan ia layangkan pada lengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun tertawa kecil, "Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian~" Jaehyun pun membungkuk diikuti oleh Doyoung yang juga berucap terima kasih sebelum keduanya turun dari panggung.

* * *

Doyoung memandangi piala yang baru saja ia dapatkan di acara penghargaan tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Perasaannya benar-benar bahagia, ini adalah perasaan yang sama ketika ia bersama teman-temannya mendapatkan penghargaan Artis Pendatang Baru Terbaik di tahunnya mereka debut.

 _Tok Tok Tok._

Doyoung menoleh kearah pintu, "Masuk"

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jaehyun yang memasang senyum manisnya, "Noona.."

Awalnya Doyoung memang tersentak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian dia pun membalas senyum manis pemuda itu, "Oh, Jaehyun-ah, _wae_?"

Jaehyun mengusap tengkuknya _awkward_. Sedikitnya ia masih merasa agak canggung dengan Doyoung, "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat.."

"Oh tentu saja, terima kasih.. Selamat untukmu juga Jaehyun-ah.. Maaf saat pidato tadi aku lupa menyebutkan namamu.. Aku juga berterima kasih atas dukunganmu.."

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Ah.. Sama-sama.."

Suasana pun hening setelah itu. Keduanya sama sekali tak membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Noona.. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." Ujar Jaehyun yang akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Kenapa kau menerima untuk mengisi soundtrack ini?"

Doyoung tertegun, "A-ah itu.. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan penghargaan ini kan?"

Jaehyun menatap tajam kedua mata bulat bersinar itu, ia bisa lihat secercah kebohongan disana, "Sudah kubilang jika kau tak pandai membohongiku, noona.."

Doyoung terdiam, "A-aku.."

"Sejujurnya aku kecewa saat kau menjadi Kim Doyoung yang biasa di hadapan orang lain, namun tetap menjadi Kim Doyoung yang berbeda ketika di hadapanku.. Namun mengingat sifatmu, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang tak kuketahui.."

Jaehyun menghela nafas, "Noona, bolehkah aku berharap?" Jaehyun menatap Doyoung penuh harap.

" _ **Bukannya hari ini Jaehyun berangkat ke Amerika?"**_

"Tidak."

Satu kata itu membuat satu pisau imajinatif menghujam dada Jaehyun, "Kenapa?"

Kini Doyoung berani untuk balik menatap tajam pandangan Jaehyun padanya, air matanya mendadak mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ada satu rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyusup kedalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa berharap padaku…"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau adalah sahabatku.."

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu melangkah maju, membuat Doyoung pun melangkah mundur, "Noona, apa kau tak bisa melihat ketulusan lain dari setiap perlakuanku padamu?"

"Jaehyun, kumohon.. Jangan seperti ini.."

Namun Jaehyun tak berhenti melangkah. Ia terus memojokkan Doyoung hingga gadis itu tak bisa lari kemana pun di dalam kungkungan kedua lengan kokohnya.

Jaehyun mencoba memegang tangan Doyoung, namun gadis itu segera menghindar, "Aku tak mau dikecewakan olehmu lagi.."

Tangan gadis itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik T-shirt yang ia pakai, menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul mic mini berwarna ungu, "Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.."

Jaehyun menggeram, ia merebut paksa kalung itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Doyoung hanya membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang Jaehyun lakukan, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Noona, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa melihatku?" Jaehyun menatap tajam kedua mata kelinci Doyoung yang kini sudah mengalirkan cairan bening.

Jaehyun merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, mengambil gantungan handphonenya yang memiliki bandul yang sama dengan bandul kalung Doyoung, "Persahabatan kita… Apakah aku harus menghancurkan dinding itu agar kau bisa menatapku?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan dinding itu.." Ucap Doyoung penuh penekanan, seakan setiap kata yang ia keluarkan itu bisa menambah tekanan pada pisau imajinatif yang sudah menancap di hati Jaehyun.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan senyum miringnya dan lagi-lagi ia membuang benda itu ke sembarang arah, "Akan kuhancurkan dinding itu sekarang juga.."

Jaehyun memegang kedua sisi kepala Doyoung, menarik wajah gadis itu, mempertemukan bibir lembut Doyoung dengan bibirnya. Nafas Doyoung tercekat, kedua mata kelincinya membulat lebar. Jaehyun melumat bibir Doyoung dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan setiap pekikan tertahan yang gadis itu keluarkan. Kedua tangan gadis itu terus berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan tubuh besar Jaehyun yang makin menghimpit tubuh mungilnya. Namun semuanya sia-sia, tenaganya bukanlah tandingan bagi tenaga Jaehyun.

"Ah!" Doyoung memekik keras ketika Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan rasa anyir darah menyertai ciuman kasar Jaehyun. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghentikan kegiatannya, ia malah semakin berani dengan menyelipkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Doyoung. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar tak berdaya, ia hanya bisa terisak menghadapi semua perlakuan Jaehyun padanya. Ia tak tahu apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengekspresikan rasa kecewanya pada Jaehyun.

Doyoung seakan tak bisa bernafas dengan benar ketika ciuman pemuda itu merambat turun sambil meninggalkan kecupan kecupan basah disetiap jengkal kulitnya. Dan begitu bibir Jaehyun meninggalkan kecupan di lehernya, Doyoung benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki ia mendorong Jaehyun dengan kuat hingga pemuda itu berhasil mundur beberapa langkah.

Doyoung menatap nanar pemuda yang juga tengah menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Noona.."

PLAK.

Satu tamparan Doyoung berikan pada pipi kiri Jaehyun. Lalu gadis itu buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari sana. Kembali meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan keheningan.

Pemuda itu menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Doyoung. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada dua buah benda yang tergeletak di dekat pintu keluar. Kalung Doyoung dan gelang miliknya. Mengacak surainya frustasi, "Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan…?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Saya datang bawa chapter baru, awalnya saya agak ragu mau lanjut FF ini atau tidak, tapi ternyata berkat dukungan para reviewer saya pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya ^^

Oh ya bagi yang bingung, cerita akan diselesaikan per-couple. Jadi setelah cerita dari couple pertama selesai, baru cerita akan dimulai dengan couple baru.

Special thanks untuk **Yuta Noona, Iceu Doger, Rimm, Rina Putry299, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, nugunugu, Min Milly, ddyoung, ekakasas,** dan **pepibabykyu.** Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah favorite dan follow FF ini ^^

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya~

See u next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Love and Dream**

 **By keiaries**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Genderswitch**

 **NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya :)**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 _ **Bold with italic words means flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK**.

Ten hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi pop corn yang ia bawa begitu mendengar suara debaman keras pintu depan yang baru saja ditutup dengan brutal oleh Doyoung. Baru saja Ten akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Doyoung sudah berlari menuju kamar mereka dan kembali membanting pintunya.

Ten hanya bisa mengerjap menghadapi tingkah laku teman se- _line_ -nya itu. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus menunda dulu keinginannya untuk menonton drama favoritnya. Gadis itu melangkah menuju kamar Doyoung yang juga merupakan kamarnya. Sejenak kepalan tangannya hanya melayang diudara, ia masih ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Namun begitu mendengar isakan dari dalam sana, Ten pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuknya.

" _Ttokki-_ ya, _gwenchana?"_

Tak ada sahutan dari seseorang yang berada di dalam, jadi Ten memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu untuk melihat keadaan Doyoung. Dan mendapati Doyoung yang tengah menangis sambil memeluk boneka _piggy_ kesayangannya. Ten melangkah pelan dan duduk di sebelah Doyoung.

" _Waeyo_?" Ujar Ten sambil mengelus pundak Doyoung.

Tanpa menjawab, Doyoung langsung menerjang tubuh Ten. Lagi-lagi Ten hanya mengerjap, ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya ini, "Cup, cup.. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Pulang, pulang langsung menangis.. Kau habis dikejar anjing atau bagaimana?"

"A-aku harus bagaimana…?"

Ten mengerjap bingung, ia samasekali tak mengerti dengan maksud Doyoung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku… Tidak tahu…"

Ten semakin bingung, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih banyak, sepertinya ini adalah masalah yang cukup pribadi untuk dibicarakan, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau belum tahu ya jika kita diberi libur tahun baru selama 5 hari?"

Doyoung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ten, "Benarkah?"

Ten mengangguk, "Bahkan Donghyukkie sudah pulang ke rumahnya, katanya ia sudah tak sabar merayakan tahun baru bersama anak anjing barunya.."

Ten mengelus rambut Doyoung, "Kau juga pulanglah, kurasa rumah adalah tempat terbaik untuk menenangkan diri.."

.

.

.

Jaehyun membuka jendela kamarnya. Menghirup aroma segar udara di pagi hari. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Kini pemandangannya sudah berbeda dengan yang biasanya ia lihat selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Kini yang berada dihadapannya bukan lagi gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi ke langit, melainkan pemandangan perumahan biasa dengan banyak pepohonan dan taman. Jaehyun tertegun melihat jendela yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamarnya. Jendela itu, jendela kamar Doyoung. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Bayangan akan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu kembali terputar dipikirannya. Rasa sakit akan kebodohan dan kekecewaanya pun kembali terasa di dadanya.

Jaehyun bergegas keluar kamar, ia tersenyum melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah berada di meja makan. Rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya melihat pemandangan ini, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak mengalami hal ini—dimana yang didapatinya di dapur adalah ibunya, bukanlah leader timnya. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu memeluk sang ibu yang kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan putranya.

"Morning, _eomma_.."

Ibu Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, "Morning, _baby_.."

"Hei, kau melupakan _appa_?"

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, "Morning, _appa_.."

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya pada sang ibu, "Ah.. Aku rindu sekali pada masakan _eomma_ , kadang aku bosan dengan masakan Taeyong-hyung di dorm.."

"Anak nakal, sudah syukur Taeyongie mau memasak untuk kalian.."

"Tetap saja masakan _eomma_ tak ada tandingannya.."

Sang ibu mencubit hidung bangir Jaehyun, "Kau ini bisa saja.. Duduk sana, sebentar lagi makanannya matang.."

Jaehyun menurut pada perintah ibunya, ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Oh ya, _baby_.. Jangan lupa kunjungi _imo_.. Kemarin malam Dongyoungie juga sempat mengunjungi _eomma_ lho.."

Sejenak Jaehyun terdiam namun ia buru-buru merubah ekspresinya, "Tentu saja aku akan mengunjunginya.."

Jadi setelah sarapan dan membersihkan diri Jaehyun pun bergegas menuju rumah Doyoung berbekal kue beras buatan ibunya—sebagai alasan. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya beberapa kali guna menghilangkan gugup sebelum memencet bel rumah Doyoung. Hingga akhirnya tangan kanannya berani untuk menekan tombol kecil berwarna putih itu. Tak lama setelah itu, wajah seorang wanita yang sudah sangat familiar menyapa kedua netranya, " _Nuguse—_ Yoonoh?"

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, " _Imo_.. _Annyeong haseyo_.."

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik walau sudah berumur diatas 40 tahun itu mengerjap, "Ya ampun, kau benar-benar tampan sekarang, bahkan lebih tampan dari yang _imo_ lihat di TV.. Ayo masuk.."

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat dari ibu Doyoung, "Ah baiklah.." Jaehyun melepas sepatunya dan memasuki rumah yang juga banyak menyimpan kenangan untuknya. Rumah ini masih sama dengan terakhir kali ia ingat—yang berbeda mungkin hanya bertambahnya bingkai-bingkai berisi foto Doyoung dan Gongmyung yang sudah dewasa. Ia benar-benar merasa nostalgia melihat foto-foto yang merupakan kenangan manis antara keluarganya dan keluarga Doyoung.

" _Imo_ , _eomma_ membawakan kue beras.."

"Aigoo~ Padahal tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan apa-apa.. Kalau kau mau berkunjung tidak perlu ragu-ragu, kau kan memang sudah _imo_ anggap sebagai putra kedua setelah Donghyunnie.."

Jaehyun cuma menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit canggung pada _imo_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu keduanya ini, "Ah, tentu saja _imo.._ "

"Oh iya, Dongyongie sedang mandi, kau ke atas aja.." Ke atas, yang berarti ibu Doyoung menyuruh Jaehyun untuk ke kamar gadis itu.

Sepeninggalan ibu Doyoung ke dapur, Jaehyun mengalami perang dalam hatinya. Haruskan ia menemui Doyoung? Ia yakin Doyoung pasti tak ingin menemuinya saat ini. Namun ia juga tak bisa berlarut-larut membiarkan masalah mereka. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamar Doyoung. Dan rasa gugup kembali menghampiri begitu ia berada dihadapan pintu dengan tulisan _Doyoung's Room_.

Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, namun samasekali tak ada yang menyahut, "Dasar bodoh, _imo_ bilang kan Doyoung-noona sedang mandi.."

Jaehyun memutar knop pintu kamar Doyoung yang ternyata tak terkunci, memasuki kamar yang dulu sering sekali ia jadikan tempat menginap—dan tempat kaburnya ketika dimarahi ibu atau ayahnya. Jaehyun tersenyum tipis melihat kamar ini, banyak sekali kenangan yang tiba-tiba terputar di otaknya, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar satu sama lain, entah hanya untuk bermain atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama-sama. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada ranjang _single bed_ disana, di ranjang itu banyak sekali boneka kelinci juga babi. Ya, kelinci dan babi.

" _ **Ttokki-noona~"**_

" _ **Berhenti memanggilku Ttokki, DwaeJae"**_

"Dia masih menyimpannya…"

"Jae?"

Jaehyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Doyoung berada di ambang pintu. Raut keterkejutan jelas sekali tergambar diwajah cantik itu. Doyoung hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya dari sana sebelum Jaehyun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Doyoung-noona.."

"Kau sedang apa dikamarku?"

Jaehyun tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada sedingin es yang Doyoung tujukan untuknya, "Aku hanya mengunjungi sahabatku.."

Doyoung berdecih pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Bukankah kau sudah menghancurkan dinding itu?"

Jaehyun menatap tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Doyoung, helaan nafas berat keluar setelahnya, "Noona, dengarkan aku.. Kemarin aku benar-benar lepas kendali, aku—"

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kau menghancurkan persahabatan kita kan? Sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku Jaehyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga.."

Jaehyun menatap nanar pada kedua mata basah milik Doyoung. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan keluar dari bibir bergetar itu. Apa Doyoung benar-benar sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka? Sialan, kenapa jadi rumit begini?

"Noona.. Kumohon maafkan aku.."

"Maaf? Setelah kau menghancurkan segalanya?" Doyoung menatap tajam kedua mata sendu Jaehyun, "Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya dikecewakan oleh orang yang kau sayangi?"

Doyoung melangkah mendekat pada Jaehyun, membiarkan ia beradu tatap dengan pemuda itu, "Dua hari yang lalu juga 10 tahun yang lalu… Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku menahan kecewaku sendirian?"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung bingung, "10 tahun yang lalu?"

Pemuda itu mencoba memutar otaknya, 10 tahun yang lalu adalah tahun 2007. Tahun 2007 adalah tahun dimana ia berangkat pergi meninggalkan Korea untuk ke Amerika.

Mata Jaehyun membulat, "Noo—Noona, aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal itu.. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan hal itu padamu.."

"Kau tahu betapa kecewanya aku saat itu!?" Doyoung melayangkan pukulan kecil pada tubuh tegap pemuda dihadapannya. Airmata kini sudah mengalir dengan sangat deras, seakan mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang sudah dipendamnya selama 10 tahun.

Jaehyun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, "Noona, maafkan aku.."

"Kau seenaknya meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahu apa pun dan kemarin kau seenaknya menghancurkan persahabatan kita!"

"Noona, dengarkan aku.."

"Aku-aku.. Kenapa aku baru menyadari betapa aku menyayangimu disaat yang tidak tepat?" Doyoung meremas sisi T-shirt yang Jaehyun pakai, "Kau bahkan tak tergantikan sampai sekarang.." Dan menempelkan keningnya pada dada bidang Jaehyun.

"Noona.." Jaehyun menarik wajah Doyoung agar menghadap kearahnya lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua, "Maafkan aku.. Aku tahu itu adalah salahku karena tak memberitahu apa pun kepadamu.. Saat itu aku hanyalah anak kecil yang tak mau mengecewakan orang yang aku sayangi akan kepergianku, tapi ternyata aku malah melakukannya.. Aku mohon maafkan aku.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menghubungiku setelah itu!?"

"I-itu.."

"Dasar bodoh, kalau kau merindukanku kenapa kau tak langsung menghubungiku saja!? Bukannya menulis buku harian bodoh berisi kata-kata sok puitis yang harusnya kau katakan langsung padaku!"

Mata Jaehyun membulat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Doyoung yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis sambil menatapnya, "Noona, bagaimana bisa..?"

" _Imo_ memberitahuku segalanya.."

" _ **Doyoung-ah.. Sebenarnya imo ingin meminta maaf atas nama Yoonoh padamu.."**_

 _ **Doyoung mengerjap mendengar penuturan ibu Jaehyun, "Imo tidak perlu begitu.." Ia memegang tangan ibu keduanya, namun sedikitnya ia penasaran atas hal apa imonya ini harus meminta maaf atas hal apa, "Memangnya maaf atas apa, imo?"**_

" _ **Imo tahu selama di Amerika, Yoonoh samasekali tak menghubungimu.. Padahal setiap hari imo sudah mengingatkannya untuk setidaknya menghubungimu sekali dalam seminggu.."**_

 _ **Nafas Doyoung tercekat, sebuah rasa sakit menelusup ke dalam hatinya, "Ah.. Gwenchana.. Lagipula sekarang hubungan kami…" Kalimat Doyoung terhenti. Terlalu bingung untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka sekarang.**_

" _ **Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Ah.. Tidak, hubungan kami baik-baik saja kok.."**_

 _ **Ibu Jaehyun mengangguk paham, "Oh iya, namun sebagai gantinya.. Imo ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu.. Sebentar."**_

 _ **Ibu Jaehyun pun meninggalkan Doyoung sendirian di ruang tengah, dan kembali dengan sebuah buku ditangannya, "Ini adalah buku harian yang Yoonoh tulis selama di Amerika.. Awalnya imo kira ini adalah buku harian biasa yang ia tulis untuk menggambarkan pengalamannya selama di Amerika.. Namun ternyata.." Ibu Jaehyun menggantung kalimatnya, "Sebaiknya kau baca sendiri.."**_

 _ **Doyoung membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu.**_

 **XX XX 20XX**

 **Hari ini aku benar-benar merindukan Doyoung-noona. Dia sedang apa? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia masih mengingatku?**

 **Hah.. Hari ini sudah genap sebulan aku tidak menghubunginya. Aku sangat ingin namun aku tak bisa.**

 **Aku benar-benar merindukan suara dan senyumannya.**

 **XX XX 20XX**

 **Hari pertama sekolah di Amerika. Semuanya benar-benar terasa berbeda. Aku satu-satunya murid Asia di kelas. Hah.. Aku jadi ingat hari pertama sekolah di Korea, aku berangkat dengan Doyoung-noona. Pulang dan pergi selalu bersama. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.**

 **Doyoung-noona, kau sedang apa? Apa kau merindukanku semerindukan aku padamu juga?**

 **XX XX 20XX**

 **Doyoung-noona, apa kau masih menyimpan piggy yang aku berikan padamu? Sebenarnya aku memberikannya sebagai pengganti diriku bukannya sekedar kado ulang tahun..**

 **Oh iya aku masih menyimpan gelang dengan bandul mic mini itu, selalu aku pakai setiap hari malah.. Dan setiap melihatnya aku pasti ingat padamu..**

 **XX XX 20XX**

 **Doyoung-noona kau tahu?**

 **Aku lulus audisi SM Entertainment.**

 **Aku bisa ke Korea! Aku bisa segera bertemu Doyoung-noona!**

 _ **Air mata Doyoung sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya setelah membaca kata baris demi baris. Buku harian yang berisi seluruh rasa rindu Jaehyun pada Doyoung selama 4 tahun di Amerika telah mencairkan hatinya. Ia samasekali tak pernah menyangka jika Jaehyun menyimpan sebuah kerinduan yang begitu besar padanya seperti ini.**_

 _ **Ibu Jaehyun tersenyum, "Kau tahu betapa bahagianya Yoonoh ketika mendapat kabar ketika ia lolos audisi SM? Yang paling pertama ia ucapkan adalah 'Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Doyoung-noona lagi!'"**_

 _ **Doyoung menyeka airmatanya, "Dasar Jung Yoonoh bodoh, tentu saja aku merindukanmu semerindukanmu padaku.."**_

" _ **Ya, dan Jung Yoonoh bodoh itu akan pulang dini hari nanti, imo akan menyuruhnya mengunjungi rumahmu besok.."**_

Pipi putih Jaehyun perlahan memerah, "Aish.. Eomma benar-benar… Padahal aku berencana merahasiakannya.."

Doyoung mencubit pinggang Jaehyun, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.."

Jaehyun meringis akibat cubitan Doyoung yang luar biasa, "Yang mana?"

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku?"

"Itu.. " Jaehyung memutar bolanya gugup, "Aku takut membuatmu semakin sedih dengan kepergianku.."

"Bodoh, kau justru menyiksaku karena tak dapat kabar darimu.."

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya lagi, "Maafkan aku.."

"Kau pikir semudah itu memaafkanmu atas semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini?"

Jaehyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Doyoung. Ia tahu ini bukanlah suatu kalimat candaan, Doyoung benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Jaehyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Doyoung dalam pelukannya lagi, "Aku tahu butuh proses yang lama untuk menyembuhkan luka yang terbuka selama bertahun-tahun itu.. Namun setidaknya, biarkan aku yang sekarang membantu menyembuhkan lukamu.."

Doyoung membalas pelukan pemuda itu. Ia tak berbohong jika ia memang masih sulit memaafkan Jaehyun karena perasaan trauma akan masa lalunya pasti akan sulit dihilangkan, namun ia juga tak bisa memungkiri jika ada suatu perasaan yang lebih besar menyertai perasaan trauma itu.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi…"

Jaehyun tersenyum, ia melonggarkan pelukannya, "Tidak akan pernah.." Lalu mengecup dahi Doyoung.

"Oh iya.." Jaehyun merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Tutup matamu.."

Doyoung menuruti apa kata Jaehyun. Tak lama kemudian dia bisa merasakan suatu tali tipis yang dingin melingkari lehernya. Matanya terbuka untuk melihat apa yang sudah Jaehyun pasangkan pada lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul mic mini, yang kini disertai dengan bandul berbentuk setengah hati dengan huruf J.

"Maaf sudah mencoba untuk menghancurkan persahabatan kita.." Lalu Jaehyun memegang bandul berbentuk setengah hati itu, "Dan kurasa status kita sekarang pun bukan hanya sekedar sahabat kan?" Jaehyun menunjukkan gelangnya yang memiliki bandul yang sama dengan kalung Doyoung, hanya saja setengah hati milik gelangnya memiliki huruf D.

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman yang masih terpantri di bibirnya. Yang ditatap hanya menatap senyum itu dengan perasaan berdebar didadanya. Seketika bayangan senyum Jaehyun kecil kembali terlintas diotaknya. Tangan Doyoung terangkat untuk mengusap pipi kiri Jaehyun.

"Lesung pipimu masih sama…"

"Kau pun tak berubah…" Jaehyun mulai mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Keduanya memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk mencicipi manisnya sebuah ciuman dari orang yang selalu mengisi hati mereka selama 10 tahun.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis seraya melumat lembut bibir Doyoung, bibir manis yang sudah ia lukai ini tak akan pernah ia sakiti lagi. Ia hanya akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut dengan seluruh perasaan cinta yang ia miliki pada gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya. Doyoung sendiri mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Jaehyun. Membalas pangutan lembut Jaehyun yang sangat berbeda dengan ciuman kasarnya kemarin. Perasaan hangat Jaehyun pun tersampaikan seiring dengan pergerakan bibir pemuda itu.

"Eeii.. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, setidaknya tutup pintu jika mau melakukannya.."

Jaehyun dan Doyoung tersentak kaget sambil buru-buru melepaskan seluruh kontak tubuh mereka. Menatap kearah pintu dimana ibu mereka masing-masing berada disana, "E-eomma!?" Keduanya berujar berbarengan.

"Aigoo~ Aku sudah lama menunggu momen ini.." —Ibu Jaehyun.

"Aih.. Aku jadi tidak sabar menggendong seorang bayi mungil.." —Ibu Doyoung.

Kedua sejoli yang dibicarakan hanya bisa melongo mendengarkan ocehan ala ibu-ibu yang kini tengah dilakoni oleh ibu mereka sendiri. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dan Doyoung pun balik menatap Jaehyun. Kedua mengendikkan bahu mereka bersamaan.

"Dasar ibu-ibu, belum apa-apa sudah ada kata 'bayi' saja -_-"

.

.

.

 _CONFIRMED: NCT's JAEHYUN DAN ONCE's DOYOUNG BERKENCAN_

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat judul artikel yang kini sedang heboh dikalangan netizen. Awalnya Jaehyun dan Doyoung memang berniat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, namun ternyata setelah 1 tahun hubungan mereka ternyata terendus oleh media. Mau tak mau agensi mereka pun memberi konfirmasi bahwa keduanya memang berkencan.

Dan seperti biasa, yang menarik ketika ia membaca artikel seperti ini adalah komentar-komentar para netizen.

' _Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi'_

' _Hatiku sakit Jaehyunnie :('_

' _Akhirnya mereka mengkonfirmasinya juga! Semoga hubungan kalian lancar!'_

' _Doyoung-ah… kenapa? Hatiku hancur T.T'_

' _Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi, aku turut senang mendengarnya!'_

Jika ada pro pasti ada kontra kan? Jaehyun sudah tak peduli dengan kata-kata haters diluar sana. Karena apapun yang terjadi, ia pasti akan melindungi Doyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n:**

Hola~ Apa ada yg menunggu FF ini? Saya datang membawa chapter terakhir dari JaeDo couple~

Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi semua yg sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf kali ini saya gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, soalnya ini saya ngeditnya pake hape -_- *liburan ini gk bawa leppie soalnya ._.

Couple manakah yg akan jadi chara chapter berikutnya? Saya kasih spoiler deh~

Couple berikutnya adalah **JohnTen**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**

See u~

ps: ada kesalahan teknis, maaf ya tadi sempet dihapus


	5. Chapter 5

**Between Love and Dream**

 **By keiaries**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Genderswitch**

 **NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya :)**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TEN POV**

Aku juga manusia biasa.

Aku bukanlah manusia berhati baja yang tahan dengan segala halangan yang aku hadapi.

Ada kalanya aku merasa muak dengan semua yang kuhadapi.

Dimana aku hanya bisa menyesali keadaan yang melelahkan secara fisik dan batin ini.

Selama 2 tahun aku terus berjuang untuk menggapai impianku di negeri orang.

Tapi kenapa mereka seakan tak menghargai jerih payahku ini?

"Chitta, kau mau kemana?" terdengar suara Doyoung dibelakangku. Ia kini tengah bersiap untuk pergi latihan sepertinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.."

"Kau mau bolos latihan lagi!?"

Aku hanya menatap Doyoung dengan bola mata yang berputar malas, "Bilang saja jika aku merasa pusing dan tak bisa latihan.."

Doyoung menghela nafas, "Bukankah kita semua sudah berjanji untuk debut bersama?"

Mulutku seketika tertutup, aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan Doyoung. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku, "Aku pergi."

"Hah.. Jangan pulang terlalu malam kalau begitu.."

"Hm.." Dan aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki, keluar dari tempat yang kini rasanya seperti penjara. Berjalan tak tentu arah karena otakku terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk menentukan kemana aku harus pergi sekarang.

Aku menendang sebuah batu yang kutemui dijalan. Hanya untuk menghilangkan bosan. Helaan nafas terus terdengar dari bibirku.

Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

Aku muak.

Aku ingin pulang.

Mataku teralihkan pada pintu gerbang sebuah taman. Tanpa aku sadari kakiku pun melangkah kesana. Disini tak begitu banyak orang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mungkin tengah mengalami masalah sepertiku tengah merenung.

Aku menemukan pojokan kosong. Disana terdapat sebuah bangku panjang dengan pohon rindang menjadi peneduhnya. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menatapi sepatuku yang memijak tanah.

"Ah… Sobek.." Aku mendapati sebuah sobekan di sepatuku. Sobekan yang hanya disebabkan oleh pemakaian yang berlebihan. Ya, berlebihan. Tepatnya kaki ini sudah terlalu sering berlatih hingga tak kenal lelah. Dan kini kaki— _ani_ bahkan tubuh ini sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Hah… Padahal aku baru membelinya dua minggu yang lalu…" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap sepatu yang baru kubeli dengan uang tabunganku. Bahkan hidup ini rasanya ikut tersenyum miris padaku.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran bangku ini. Memejamkan mataku seiring dengan angin musim semi menerpa wajahku. Aku pun membuka mata kembali. Ah.. Aku baru menyadari jika pohon ini dipenuhi oleh bunga putih yang cantik yang bermekaran begitu indah.

"Kapan aku akan mekar seindah itu?" Bisikku pelan. Sangat pelan hingga mungkin terbawa angin.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Membuka sebuah aplikasi musik, dan memilih satu lagu.

Aku meletakkan ponselku diatas bangku itu, sedangkan aku berdiri dari sana bersiap untuk menarikan lagu itu.

Dengan gerakan yang halus aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku. Menggerakkan tubuhku sesuai dengan musik yang mengalun dari sana. Membiarkan tubuh ini mengeluarkan semua rasa kecewa yang sudah lama kupendam.

Aku menyeringai pelan. Menari memang selalu membuat mood-ku menjadi bagus. Aku sangat menyukai menari.

Aku berputar beberapa kali mengikuti musik ini. Hingga tanpa kusadari sebenarnya lagu ini adalah lagu berpasangan yang artinya setelah putaran ini seharusnya ada yang menangkap tubuhku. Sialnya aku lupa dan sudah terlanjur menjatuhkan tubuhku.

"Kyaa!"

Aku menutup mata, siap menerima landasan tanah keras yang akan menyambutku. Sayangnya kerasnya tanah tak kunjung aku rasakan.

Aku membuka mata, dan mendapati seorang tampan yang mendekapku.

"Gerakanmu bagus.." Ujarnya sambil melepas tubuhku dan melanjutkan tarian ini. Tunggu, ia juga bisa menarikan lagu ini?

Aku tak membalas perkataannya. Aku hanya terus menarikan lagu ini, karena menyelesaikan setengah lagu bukanlah gayaku. Perbedaannya kini aku tak menari sendirian, kini si pemuda tampan ini ikut menari seakan menjadi pasanganku dalam lagu ini. Gerakannya pun tak bisa dikatakan biasa saja, ia bisa mengimbangi gerakanku—bahkan setiap gerakan yang menjadi detail pun bisa ia ikuti dengan sangat baik.

Hingga diakhir lagu ia kembali mendekap pinggangku dari belakang dan aku pun secara reflek menyenderkan tubuhku pada dadanya.

Musik pun berhenti. Namun pemuda ini masih tak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Kami beruda hanya sama-sama terdiam menikmati angin yang bercampur dengan deru nafas kami berdua.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku seraya melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Aku Seo Youngho.." Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum manis. Jika kuperhatikan pemuda ini sangat tinggi, mungkin tingginya sekitar 185 cm? Tubuhnya ramping dan wajahnya pun tampan.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, "Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul"

Ia mengerutkan alis bingung, "Maaf?"

Aku tertawa kecil, sejujurnya aku selalu menyukai eskpresi bingung orang-orang asing ketika aku mengucapkan nama lengkapku, "Kau bisa memanggilku Chitta.." Ujarku sambil kembali mendudukan tubuhku dikursi dimana aku meletakkan ponselku. Ia pun mengikutiku mendudukkan dirinya, "Kau bukan orang Korea, Chitta-ssi?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku dari Thailand"

"Wah, sebenarnya aku juga berasa dari Amerika lho!"

Aku menatap heran pemuda yang kini menatapku girang, "Tapi kau kelihatan seperti orang Korea asli.."

"Kedua orangtuaku memang berasal dari Korea, namun aku lahir dan besar di Chicago.. Aku kembali ke Korea untuk menjalani pelatihan.."

"Pelatihan?" Aku menatapnya heran, pelatihan? Apa mungkin… "Jangan-jangan kau trainee?"

Ia menatapku dengan mata teduhnya, "Ya, aku trainee dari SM Entertainment.."

Kini mataku membulat, "SM Entertainment? SM yang itu!?" SM Entertainment adalah agensi terbesar Korea yang merupakan tempat impianku disini!

Ia mengangguk, "Iya yang itu."

Aku tak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda dihadapanku, "Woah.. _Daebak_!" Aku bertepuk tangan sendiri, "Bagaimana rasanya trainee di agensi besar, Youngho-ssi?"

"Yah.. aku bingung menjelaskannya.. Kau juga trainee ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Namun bukan dari agensi besar.."

Ia terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutku, "Yang penting kau semangat menjalani pelatihanmu, kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua masalah yang kau hadapi.. Agensi besar atau kecil bukanlah suatu penentu suksesnya dirimu.. "

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku selalu semangat menjalani pelatihan pada awalnya.. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan jenuh.. Dan kini rasa jenuhku sudah ada pada batasnya.. Rasanya aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini…"

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya padaku walau aku tak menatapnya saat ini. Lagi-lagi aku menatapi sepatuku yang memijak tanah. Rasanya beban yang sempat hilang kini kembali memberatkan kedua pundakku.

"Semua trainee pasti merasakan hal semacam itu, Chitta-ssi…" Tatapan Youngho beralih dariku, aku bisa merasakan jika dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan bangku dibelakang kami.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tadinya aku berfikir jika aku akan terbiasa dengan perasaan jenuh ini, namun ternyata ada satu titik yang membuatku seakan sudah muak dan… Rasanya aku ingin menyerah saja…"

"Aku sudah banyak melihat orang sepertimu.."

Aku menoleh, "Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk, "Hm.. Masa pelatihan yang lama membuatku memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk melihat orang-orang putus asa layaknya dirimu saat ini.. Sebagian dari mereka memang bangkit, namun tak sedikit juga yang benar-benar mundur.."

"Memang kau sudah trainee berapa lama?"

"Sekitar.. 9 tahun?"

Mataku membulat lagi, "9 tahun!?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ya…"

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang mengerjap, dia sudah trainee selama 9 tahun? Apa dia gila? Dia sudah trainee selama itu?

"Bagimana bisa kau bertahan selama itu?"

Ia menatapku lembut, "Berkat dukungan orang yang kusayangi.."

Youngho menengadahkan pandangannya keatas, menatap pohon yang dipenuhi bunga putih yang bermekaran indah, "Ketika merasa seperti ini, wajah ibuku pasti selalu menjadi yang pertama terbayang olehku.." Ia tersenyum sejenak, wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang ketika menikmati semilir angin mengusap lembut wajahnya, "Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah lembut dan mengingat kembali ucapan-ucapan semangatnya, semua bebanku seakan hilang terbawa oleh angin.."

Aku terpana melihat senyum super lembut itu, senyum yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku pun rasanya menghangat. Aku benar-benar takjub dengan pemuda ini. Selama 9 tahun ia bertahan menjadi trainee di agensi besar—yang dibayangkan olehku pasti pelatihannya pasti sangat berat.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum, "Terima kasih.."

Youngho kembali menatapku, "Untuk?"

Aku membalas tatapannya sambil tetap mengeluarkan senyumku, "Membuat semangatku kembali membara.."

Kulihat ia tertawa, "Ah.. Chitta-ssi kau benar-benar manis.." Namun sedetik kemudian dia mendekap mulutnya, dan aku bisa melihat rona merah menjalari pipinya begitu pun pipiku yang mendadak panas mendengar kalimatnya.

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong aku tahu tempat bagus untuk melepas stress"

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

Lalu ia berdiri dari kursi, "Ayo!"

"Waaah~ Indahnya~"

Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus aku katakan. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata hanya untuk mendeskripsikan pemandangan yang tengah kutatap saat ini. Pemandangan langit kota Seoul yang kini memiliki warna bergradasi dari ungu hingga jingga keemasan dimana matahari tengah tenggelam. Pemandangan yang benar-benar indah.

"Selain pemandangan yang indah, disini juga jarang ada orang.. Jadi biasanya aku meneriakkan kekesalanku disini.."

Aku menoleh kearah Youngho, pemuda itu maju beberapa langkah menuju pagar pembatas.

"AKU, SEO YOUNGHO! PASTI AKAN SEGERA DEBUT!"

Aku hanya menatap kegiatannya. Sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Fyuh.. Lega juga.." Dan Youngho menoleh kearahku dibelakangnya, "Mau coba?"

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan ke pagar pembatas. Dihadapan kami adalah sebuah jurang. Sejenak aku menatap ngeri dengan jurang yang dasarnya tak bisa kulihat itu. Namun segera kualihkan pandanganku dan menghela nafasku dalam.

"AKU LELAH DAN MUAK! AKU INGIN PULANG DAN BERTEMU DENGAN KELUARGAKU DI THAILAND!"

Dan bebanku seakan terangkat begitu saja, rasanya benar-benar lega dan pundakku terasa angat ringan. Bahkan tak kusadari airmataku ikut mengalir.

Youngho tersenyum lembut lagi, "Menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik.." Ia mengusap lembut kepalaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil didalam tangisku.

"Tenang saja.. Yakinkanlah dirimu jika semua yang kau korbankan pasti berbuah manis…" ujar Youngho.

Aku menoleh, dari matanya aku bisa melihat sebuah tekad kuat yang membentenginya dari rasa kecewa.

Aku tersenyum kecil, melihat itu aku jadi merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku yang merupakan trainee dari agensi kecil sudah menyerah dalam waktu 2 tahun. Sedangkan dia bisa bertahan selama 9 tahun di agensi impianku.

Wajah ibu, ayah juga adikku kembali terbayang dibenakku. Wajah penuh haru mereka ketika mengantarku ke negeri orang ini. Aku sudah berjanji untuk sukses disini. Dan aku tak boleh mengecewakan mereka.

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **1 bulan kemudian.**

Yuta hanya menggeleng pelan mendapati seseorang yang masih meliukkan tubuhnya di tengah ruang latihan. Gadis itu masih dengan semangat menggerakan tubuhnya seakan tak mengenal lelah. Yuta melirik jam yang kini menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Ia menghela nafas. Ia sangat senang melihat perkembangan Ten yang dulu sering bolos kini menjadi rajin—sangat rajin malah. Pada akhirnya ia juga yang menegur gadis itu untuk tak berlatih secara berlebihan. Gadis Jepang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tape dan mematikannya.

Ten menghentikan gerakannya segera setelah musik yang mengiringinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yuta tengah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dan memasang cengiran khasnya untuk menanggapi tatapan mengintimidasi kakaknya itu.

"H-Hai, Yuta-eonni~" sapanya.

"Hai, Ten.. kurasa kau tidak lupa jika kau harus pulang jam berapa kan?"

"Ah.." Ten mengecek jam tangannya, sudah lewat tengah malam—yang berarti ia sudah dua jam melewati jam pulangnya, "Maaf eonni.." Yuta memutar matanya bosan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini… Mempunyai semangat yang membara sih boleh, tapi tak berarti kau melalaikan kesehatanmu juga kan?"

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maafkan aku eonni.."

Yuta tersenyum kecil, lalu mencubit hidung Ten, "Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama, oke? Cepatlah pulang, aku ada urusan dulu dengan Yoojin-eonni."

"Baiklah~"

Yuta pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Ten yang kini membaringkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin, "Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadari jika tubuhku selelah ini?"

Ten mengulurkan tangannya kearah ponselnya, sekedar browsing untuk membunuh waktu sebelum kembali pulang ke dorm. Matanya mengerjap pelan melihat social media yang kini tengah heboh akan keluarnya teaser terbaru dari boygroup besutan SM Entertainment. Iseng, Ten pun meng-klik artikel itu.

Dan matanya tak bisa untuk tak membulat.

"Youngho!?"

Ten mengerjap melihat foto seseorang diponselnya. Disana terpampang wajah seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan kehidupan traineenya sebulan yang lalu, "Dia benar-benar Seo Youngho? Youngho yang itu?"

Ten terus menscroll halaman artikel itu dan ia semakin yakin jika itu adalah Youngho yang ia pernah ia temui.

 **Johnny**

 **Real Name : Seo Youngho**

 **Birth : Chicago, February 9** **th** **1995.**

"Ah.. ternyata sesuatu yang dikorbankan memang berbuah manis ya.."

Ten tersenyum senang, "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat, tapi aku samasekali tak tahu kontaknya…"

Ten kembali menatap foto Youngho—atau Johnny disana.

"Tunggu saja, aku juga akan berada di panggung yang sama denganmu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Hola aku bawa JohnTen kali ini~

Maaf ya kalo misalnya saya late update, nyari wifi soalnya *pok

Atas late update ini juga saya post satu ff lagi dengan judul **Bad Yuta** dengan couple _of course_ TaeYu. Ayo, Taeyu shipper merapat~ *lambai-lambai cantik

Special Thanks untuk **ekakasas, guest, Rimm, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Rina Putry299, Min Milly,** dan **pepibabykyu** yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya~

ALSO **REVIEW** PLEASE~

See u~


	6. Chapter 6

**Between Love and Dream**

 **By keiaries**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Genderswitch**

 **NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya :)**

 **OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAAA! AKHIRNYA DIRILIS~"

Doyoung hanya bisa berjengit kaget mendengar pekikan yang keluar dari teman satu kamarnya. Sungguh ini tengah malam dan Doyoung sudah sangat lelah setelah berlatih seharian. Dan kini, haruskah ia terbangun karena teriakan temannya yang entah kerasukan apa itu?

BUK.

"YA!"

Ten menoleh cepat kearah Doyoung yang kini sudah menyamankan dirinya lagi setelah melempar satu boneka yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Ten hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengeluarkan umpatan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Namun secepat kilat kemudian ia kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

Ia lalu mengklik salah satu video di youtube yang membuatnya berteriak _excited_ seperti tadi. Baru 8 detik video itu dimulai Ten sudah—

"AH! ITU DIA!"

"YA! Apakah kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit?"

Ten hanya nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan Doyoung, "Maaf, kelewat _excited_ ~"

"Memang ada apa sih sampai kau berteriak tengah malam seperti itu?"

Ten menunjukkan ponselnya pada Doyoung, "Lihat" Dan Doyoung pun menyibak selimutnya untuk melihat ponsel Ten.

"Boygroup baru dari SM~"

Doyoung menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Tumben sekali kau peduli pada hal seperti ini.."

"Mereka menarik sih~"

Doyoung menatap Ten dengan mata yang menyipit dan senyum juga jahil terkembang dibibirnya, "Oooooo... Sepertinya kau mulai dewasa ya Chitta-ya~"

"Apa sih kau ini? Memang salah jika aku ingin menjadi fans mereka?"

Doyoung lalu menepuk pundak Ten, "Akhirnya kau tertarik juga pada laki-laki, aku sudah bosan mendengar kisah asamaramu bersama anak-anak anjingitu. Selamat. "

Ten memutar bola matanya, "Ya ya ya, terima kasih atas ucapan selamatmu itu Doyoung-ssi"

Doyoung terkikik pelan, "Tentu saja, sama-sama.." Lalu ia kembali fokus pada video yang tengah diputarkan di ponsel Ten, "Khas sekali, mereka semua tampan.." Beberapa detik kemudian mata kelinci itu membulat. _Dia?_

Ten tersenyum bangga, "Tuh kan kau saja jadi _speechless_ begitu, tapi awas ya Johnny-ssi adalah biasku."

Kini giliran Doyoung yang memutar bola matanya, "Terserahmu lah, dasar fangirl."

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian.**

"Tennie~"

"Eum?"

"Ada telpon dari seseorang.."

"Siapa?"

Kun hanya mengendikkan bahunya seraya menyerahkan ponsel Ten pada empunya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dia tak mau menyebutkan namanya sebelum kau berbicara.." Ujar Kun.

Ten berbisik pada Kun, " _Sasaeng?_ " Kun mengendikkan bahunya lagi.

Ten hanya menatap ponselnya yang masih menampilkan sambungan telpon dengan nomor yang samasekali tak dikenalinya. Perlahan dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi otaknya ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Ten-ssi?_ " Ten mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya?

"Ya?"

" _Ini aku Seo Youngho.._ "

Mata Ten membulat, "YOUNG—" Ten membekap mulutnya yang hampir berteriak, "You-Youngho? NCT Johnny?"

Terdengar sebuah kikikan dari seberang sana, " _Ya ini aku NCT Johnny atau Youngho, terserah kau mau memanggilku yang mana.._ "

Mulut Ten tergagap, " A-Ada apa kau menelponku Johnny-ssi?"

" _Ah.. Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas debutmu—yah walau aku tahu ini sudah telat 1 tahun—yang pasti aku ingin mengucapkan selamat.._ "

"Terima kasih, aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk debutmu meski sudah telat selama… Err 2 tahun…"

Kembali terdengar kikikan halus dari Johnny, " _Haha, sama-sama dan terima kasih juga atas ucapan selamatmu, setidaknya terlambat 2 tahun itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.._ "

Bibir Ten mengerucut, "Maafkan aku.."

" _Haha, aku hanya bercanda.. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memberitahumu mengenai tujuanku menelponmu yang sebenarnya.._ "

"Oh ya? Ada apa?"

" _Mm.. Begini, kau tahu kompetisi 'Hit The Stage' kan?_ "

Ten mengangguk—walau pasti tak disadari Johnny, "Aku tahu, kau menjadi salah satu pesertanya kan?"

" _Benar sekali, kini aku sedang mencari partner untuk episode berikutnya.. Dan entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat akan dirimu begitu mendengar aku harus mencari seorang partner wanita oleh pelatihku.._ "

Ten mengerjap, "A-aku?"

" _Aku tahu jika kemampuan menarimu tak bisa diragukan Ten-ssi.._ "

Mata Ten berbinar, "Be-benarkah?"

" _Tentu saja.. Jika kau menyetujuinya, aku ingin kita segera bertemu.. Apa kau bisa?"_

"Aku akan memberitahu managerku tentang hal ini dulu.. Lalu aku akan mengirim pesan padamu nanti.."

" _Baiklah.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Ten-ssi_ "

"Ah ya, sampai jumpa.."

Ten masih menatap kosong ponselnya.

Barusan itu sungguh Youngho?

NCT Johnny yang di idolakan olehnya?

Mengajaknya berpartisipasi untuk 'Hit The Stage'?

"HANSOL-EONNI!"

"TEN/(EONNI)/CHITTA, BERISIK!"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar mengajaknya untuk menjadi partnermu?"

Johnny tak bisa untuk tak tersentak kaget dengan keberadaan makhluk lain di kamarnya. Untungnya itu adalah Taeil. Kalau bukan Taeil, orang yang mengagetkannya pasti akan berakhir dengan pantat yang mengenaskan.

"Oh—Tae-Taeil-hyung, aku memilihnya karena dia memang cocok dengan kriteria yang dikatakan pelatih.."

Taeil menatap datar Johnny, sejenak kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan 'hukuman'mu, Youngho.."

Rahang Johnny menegang, kedua tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia sungguh tidak suka jika ada yang mengungkit masalah ini. Sayangnya ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, "Aku tahu.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, kuharap kau mengerti.."

.

.

.

Ten menatap gugup Johnny yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya lagi mereka bertemu secara personal seperti ini—sebelumnya hanya saling menyapa di acara musik. Semakin ditatap Johnny benar-benar berjuta kali lipat lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Bersama Johnny sekarang seperti kau bersama dengan seorang tuan muda dari keluarga berada sedangkan kau hanyalah seorang pelayan. Perasaan yang luar biasa bukan? Beruntung sekali fangirl seperti dirimu Ten.

Johnny yang bisa merasakan kegugupan Ten hanya bisa terkikik kecil, ia juga tak bisa memungkiri jika ia sedikit gugup, tapi suasana tak akan pernah cair jika ia tak bertingkah _–sok-kenal-sok-dekat-_ dengan Ten, "Jangan gugup begitu Ten-ssi.. Aku tak akan memakanmu kok.."

Ten tersentak dengan suara Johnny, "A-ah, i-iya Johnny-ssi.."

Johnny tetap tertawa, "Bagaimana jika kau memanggilku _oppa_? Setidaknya itu bagus untuk mengurangi kecanggungan diantara kita.." Pemuda tinggi itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

Ten mengerjap dengan kepala yang tak sadar dimiringkan sedikit, "Johnny-oppa?"

Johnny tertegun, sialan gadis dihadapannya ini… _She is so damn cute_ …

"Ehm.." Johnny berdehem pelan guna menghilangkan rona pink di pipinya, "Kalau begitu aku boleh memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel _–ssi_ kan?"

Ten menggangguk, "Baiklah.."

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan konsenterasi mereka dari satu sama lain. Seseorang yang merupakan koreografer yang juga berpartisipasi membantu Johnny dalam kompetisi 'Hit The Stage' memasuki ruang latihan. Pria itu tersenyum hangat pada keduanya.

"Jadi... Kalian sudah kenal?" Tanyanya.

Johnny dan Ten saling pandangan untuk sejenak, "Ya.. Bisa dibilang begitu.." Johnny berujar pelan. Ten hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan Johnny.

Koreografer itu tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal, karena untuk tema ini kalian harus benar-benar membangun _chemistry_ yang bagus untuk memenangkannya.."

Ten mengerjap, ia belum tahu mengenai temanya, "Memang apa tema untuk minggu selanjutnya?"

"Temanya adalah 'This Love'"

Ten menganga.

This Love?

Dengan Johnny?

Ia lalu melirik Johnny yang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung—dan jika Ten tak salah lihat, rona sewarna mawar yang tipis menghiasi pipi pemuda jangkung itu.

Gadis itu menelan saliva gugup.

Ya Tuhan.

Hatinya tak sanggup.

"Ten-ssi?" Suara itu mengiterupsi Ten dari seluruh pikirannya yang seakan melayang menjelajahi antariksa, "Y-ya?"

Koreografer itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan apa yang seharusnya kita bicarakan disini, sebaiknya kita mengobrol sambil duduk bagaimana?"

Keduanya menurut, kedua orang itu mengikuti sang koreografer yang berjalan duluan menuju sofa yang tersedia di pojok ruangan, "Jadi.. Ten-ssi… Apa kau mempunyai pengalaman tentang percintaan?" tanya pria itu.

Ten mengerjap, ia menggaruk pipinya gugup, "Ah.. Aku belum pernah mungkin.." tertawa canggung setelahnya.

Pria disana membulatkan matanya, "Sungguh? Gadis secantik dirimu tidak mungkin belum pernah berpacaran.."

"Ahaha, mungkin belum waktunya.." _Mulutnya sama tajamnya dengan Yuta-eonni -_-_

"Lalu, adakah pria yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Saat itu seperti ada yang men- _jleb_ ke hatinya, Ten menggeleng pelan, "Itu juga tidak ada…"

"Bagaimana dengan cinta pertama?"

"Umm.." Gadis itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan matanya menatap kepalan tangannya yang berada di atas lututnya, seakan sedang menerawang sesuatu, "Mungkin saat aku masih di taman kanak-kanak?"

"Taman kanak-kanak?"

"Tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta pada manusia saat itu.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seekor anak anjing.."

O.O "Anjing?"

Ten mengangguk semangat, "Aku sangat menyukai anak anjing pertamaku, hehe."

Sang koreografer mengerjap lalu menatap Johnny yang sedari tadi hanya terkikik geli mendengar setiap lontaran jawaban yang diucapkan oleh gadis sepolos Ten. Ia sungguh heran kenapa Johnny memilih Ten sebagai partnernya? Gadis polos seperti ini mana mungkin bisa menampilkan koreografi yang kemarin sudah dibicarakannya dengan Johnny.

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Itu tidak masalah.. Daripada membicarakan hal itu, bagaimana jika kita memberitahu Ten-ssi dengan genre yang sempat kita bicarakan kemarin?"

"Oh benar.." Johnny beralih pada Ten, "Begini Ten-ah.. Sebenarnya untuk tema berikutnya aku ingin mencoba tantangan baru.." Ten mengangguk-angguk, "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika menggunakan _contemporary modern dance_?"

"Ah tentu saja tidak apa-apa.." Ten tersenyum, "Aku pernah belajar selama 2 tahun"

Johnny membalas senyum manis gadis itu, "Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, lalu…" Johnny menggaruk tengkuknya lagi—ini memang kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup ngomong-ngomong, "Dan… Umurmu sudah lebih dari 20 kan?"

Ten mengangguk, "Aku akan menjadi 22 tahun ini.."

Koreografer disana bertepuk tangan pelan, "Tidak ada keraguan lagi, kita bisa menggunakan referensi yang kemarin Johnny-ya.." Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menunjukkan referensi yang ia maksud pada Ten.

Dan lagi-lagi Ten dibuat menganga, ia bingung harus senang atau sebaliknya. Disana, dua orang—sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah menari dengan begitu _intim_ diiringi oleh lagu berjudul _Pillowtalk_. Salivanya ia telan dengan susah payah berkali-klai. Dadanya bergemuruh keras. Jika ia harus menari seperti ini dengan Johnny… Bisa-bisa ia mati muda karena jantungnya melompat keluar dari dadanya.

"Ten." Ten menoleh dengan leher patah-patah pada Johnny, "Y-ya?"

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Ten hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya… Sebenarnya Ten sangat senang ketika mendapat tawaran untuk membantu idolanya—Johnny untuk berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi ini. Namun jika tarian _semacam_ ini yang diinginkan Johnny… Ia sungguh tak ingin mengecewakan fans-nya. Ia sudah memiliki citra sebagai _pure girl_ , dan ia yakin fans-nya tak akan diam melihat gadis polos mereka berubah seperti _ini_.

"Aku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Special thanks untuk **Rimm, Yuta Noona, ekakasas, JSKCH, Rina Putry299, Park RinHyun-Uchiha,** dan **Min Milly** yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya~

Sehabis chapter ini saya gak janji bisa update dalam jangka waktu seperti sebelumnya ya, maaf ya~

Ngomong-ngomong apakah _contemporary modern dance_ itu benar? Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika ini salah, saya sudah searching pun saya tetep bingung soalnya -_-

 _ **btw..**_

Apakah ada ARMY disini? Saya ini ARMY sebenernya ._.

Siapakah OTP kalian di BTS? Kalo di BTS saya suka SugaMon sama KookMin. Hehe, saya sering suka OTP yang kurang umum emang :v saya ada beberapa ff BTS yang belum di post.

Ah.. sudah cukup disini saja cuap-cuapnya..

 **REVIEW please~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Between Love and Dream**

 **By keiaries**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Genderswitch**

 **NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya :)**

 **OOC, sorry for typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku…"

Johnny menunggu jawaban Ten diiringi dengan suara dentuman keras di dadanya. Dari matanya Johnny bisa melihat ada secercah keraguan disana. Ia bisa melihat jika manik sekelam malam itu tengah tak fokus pada apapun. Sedikitnya ia sangat takut Ten akan menolak tawaran ini hanya karena genre yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Apa kau ragu?" Tanya Johnny kemudian, karena Ten tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"A-ah... Itu… Aku sebenarnya…" Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan lembut Johnny.

Pikirannya tengah berkecamuk untuk menemukan jawaban yang harusnya menjadi sederhana. Sebagai _Chitta_ ia memang mengiginkannya, namun sebagai _Ten_ ia tak bisa menerimanya.

Johnny yang mendapati Ten semakin bimbang, mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tak tahu jika pertanyaan sederhananya membuat seorang Ten sampai sebimbang ini. Pemuda jangkung itu mengulurkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Ten, _aku tidak boleh egois_.

Sebuah elusan lembut membuat Ten tersadar dari pikiran kusutnya. Kepalanya mendongak mendapati Johnny yang tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut. Seperti ada sebuah pendaran cahaya halus dari senyum yang menenangkan itu. Bahkan Ten bisa merasakan kelegaan hanya dengan melihat senyum itu.

"Tak apa jika kau keberatan, aku tidak akan memaksamu.."

Debaman di dada Johnny ikut menular pada dada Ten. Keping hitam Ten yang tadinya redup kini kembali berbinar. Keping hitam itu balas menatap tatapan teduh dari manik kecoklatan milik Johnny. Gadis itu meneguk salivanya pelan. Ada sebuah getaran halus yang tersampaikan ke hatinya hanya dengan melihat tatapan itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok.."

Johnny membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir kucing Ten, "Be-benarkah?"

Ten mengangguk. _Kau berhasil mengalahkan Ten, Chitta_. Ten sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan jawaban seperti itu. _Keinginan Chitta_ mendadak begitu kuat ketika getaran halus yang dikirimkan Johnny tersampaikan ke dalam dadanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertindak mengikuti ego-nya dalam berkarir.

"Huuft.." Seseorang yang tadinya terdiam sebagai penonton menghela nafasnya lega, "Aku khawatir jika Ten-ssi menolaknya.." Ia berdiri dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai mengedit lagu yang akan kita gunakan.."

"Lagu apa yang akan kita pakai?" tanya Ten pada koreografer—atau kita bisa memanggilnya Rio saja dari sekarang.

Rio disana tersenyum senang, "Love me like you do."

Mendengar hal itu Johnny membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Ten bertepuk tangan senang, "Wah.. Aku suka lagu itu.." ujarnya polos. Johnny yang mendapati raut senang Ten hanya bisa menggeleng, sepertinya gadis polos satu ini tak tahu 'apa' yang ada di balik lagu itu.

Rio yang sepertinya puas dengan reaksi Ten pun ikut bertepuk tangan, "Nah.. Kalau Ten sudah setuju, berarti tidak ada masalah apapun lagi.." Rio mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Johnny. Yang diberikan kedipan, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ingatkan dia untuk setidaknya memberikan _ddakbam_ gratis untuk Rio.

"Namun, untuk hari ini sampai disini saja pertemuan kita, berhubung hari sudah sangat malam dan kurasa tidak baik bagi gadis seperti Ten-ssi pulang semalam ini.." Rio kembali berujar.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa minta manager-ku untuk menjemput.."

"Bukankah manager ONCE juga seorang gadis?" tanya Johnny. Ten menengerjap, benar juga.

"Ya sudah kau antar Ten pulang sana.. " Rio merogoh sesuatu di tasnya, "Kau bisa gunakan mobilku, jika tak ingin diikuti paparazzi.." Dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Johnny.

Johnny yang sigap menangkap kunci mobil Rio, ia mengerjap pelan. Dengan ini maksudnya ia akan berduaan saja dengan Ten begitu?

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Johnny, satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu pun tengah membulatkan mata dan mulutnya karena kaget. Tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba kering, meneguk salivanya pun terasa sangat susah. Wajah putih gadis itu kini sudah berubah warna merah. Satu mobil dengan Johnny—bahkan mereka hanya akan berdua di dalam mobil.

Ya Tuhan. Ten harus menguatkan hatinya agar tidak meleleh.

"Oh ya satu lagi.." Rio kembali bersuara, "Bukan hanya menari, kalian akan menggunakan kemampuan akting kalian disini.. Aku harap kalian mendalami peran kalian sebagai _Grey_ dan juga _Ana_.. Jadi, tontonlah filmnya.."

Raut muka Johnny kembali berubah terkejut mendengar Rio bersuara, segera saja ia menarik Ten dari sana sebelum telinga gadis polos ini semakin ternodai, "Jangan dengarkan dua kata terakhirnya, kuantar kau pulang.."

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan Ten jika jantungnya tengah berdebar tak karuan saat ini. Genggaman kuat yang sedari tadi itu terus saja mengirim sinyal aneh pada dadanya yang membuat degub jantungnya tak terkendali. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria yang tak memiliki hubungan kerabat apa pun dengannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya seperti ini. Apalagi pria ini dengan tangan hangat dan besar yang seakan enggan melepaskan genggamannya adalah idola dari Ten sendiri. Jadi sekali lagi jangan salahkan Ten jika rasanya ia ingin meleleh sekarang juga.

Johnny bisa mendengar bunyi alarm mobil milik Rio setelah ia menekan tombol yang ada di kunci yang ia pegang. Kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan cepat menuju mobil berwarna silver metalik itu, tak menuju kursi pengemudi karena ada seorang gadis yang harus ia perlakukan bak putri sekarang.

"Masuklah.." Johnny berujar setelah ia membukakan pintu yang berada di samping pengemudi, Ten sih mengangguk, hanya saja…

"Ah.. Ma-maafkan aku.." Segera Johnny melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Ten. Yang anehnya walaupun genggaman tangan itu sudah lepas, debaran di dada Ten masih belum hilang. Oh tentu, karena dalam beberapa detik lagi ia akan berada dalam situasi yang membuat mereka hanya berdua.

"Jadi, asrama-mu ada di mana?" Tanya Johnny segera setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi keluar dari area parkir.

"Ada di Apgujeong, XX XX.." jawab Ten seadanya. Ia terlalu gugup dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk memulai percakapan dengan pria tampan yang tengah menyetir.

"Ah.. Apgujeong? Sebenarnya asrama-ku juga tidak jauh dari sana.. Jadi aku bisa sekalian pulang saja.."

"Eh? Lalu mobil ini?"

"Biar saja, toh gedung latihan tadi adalah miliknya, kurasa dia tak perlu repot untuk pulang ke rumah malam ini…"

"Oh begitu.." Ten mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Johnny. Namun sepertinya mengenai koreografer tadi ada sesuatu hal yang kurang, "Koreografer-saem tadi… Kurasa aku belum tahu namanya.."

"Ah benarkah?" Johnny menginjak rem ketika mereka menghadapi lampu merah, "Terlalu lama menjadi berandal di Amerika sepertinya membuat _attitude_ -nya sedikit bermasalah.." Johnny menoleh kearah Ten, "Panggil saja dia Rio.. Dia seumuran denganku ngomong-ngomong.."

"Ohh.." Ten hanya mengangguk lagi, tapi seperti ada yang janggal lagi… "Di umur semuda itu bagaimana bisa dia memiliki gedung sebesar tadi!?" Mulut juga kedua mata Ten kembali membulat. Sedangkan Johnny terkekeh sebentar sambil mengijak pedal gas, "Yah aku juga tidak mengerti apa saja yang ia lakukan di Amerika, pulang ke Korea tiba-tiba dia sudah menjadi manusia kaya seperti sekarang.."

Kedua mata Ten masih saja mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Johnny. Hanya saja sungguh mengejutkan, benar-benar sulit mempercayai jika seseorang yang mempunyai umur yang tak terpaut jauh darimu namun bisa sesukses itu.

"Namun satu hal yang kutahu, Rio bukanlah seseorang yang gampang menyerah.. " Suara Johnny kembali membuat Ten menoleh padanya.

Kedua keping coklat Johnny kini berubah serius, "Kecintaannya pada seni tari bukanlah main-main.. Dia bahkan rela putus sekolah hanya untuk menggapai mimpinya untuk menjadi koreografer.."

Keping hitam Ten mengerjap pelan, melihat keseeriusan Johnny dalam tatapannya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Ten seperti ikut membara, "Dan sesuatu yang dikorbankan memang berbuah manis ya.."

Bertepatan dengan lampu merah berikutnya Johnny menginjak pedal rem berbarengan dengan sebuah rasa terkejut yang menghampiri hatinya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada Ten yang tengah memasang senyum manisnya. Bukanlah senyum canggung yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, melainkan sebuah senyum lembut yang benar-benar tulus.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Johnny bertanya.

Senyum Ten berubah menjadi senyum tiga jari yang menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya, "Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya.." Pandangan Ten kini beralih pada jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai meskipun waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, "Bahkan mungkin aku takan bisa melupakannya.. Pertemuan waktu itu sangat berarti untukku, segala ucapan dan nasehat yang Johnny-oppa berikan padaku benar-benar menguatkan hatiku bahkan hingga sekarang.. Hehe, aku juga bingung bagaimana bisa seorang gadis keras kepala sepertiku mau menerima nasehat dari seseorang yang baru saja kutemui, tapi.. Aku rasa ini memang sudah bagian dari rencana Tuhan.. Makanya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.." Ten menoleh lagi pada Johnny. Sayangnya Ten dipaksa untuk berhenti bernafas mendapati jarak antara wajahnya juga wajah Johnny.

"…padamu… J-Johnny-oppa?"

Entah pergi kemana tatapan lembut Johnny yang biasa Ten lihat, kedua mata dengan manik coklat itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mampu menusuk hingga ke jantung Ten, dan dari jarak sedekat ini Ten benar-benar bisa melihat maha karya Tuhan di wajah tampannya.

Johnny bersumpah Ten benar-benar 100 kali lipat lebih manis daripada biasanya jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Degupan keras di dadanya akibat ucapan Ten sebelumnya ditambah rasa kagum akan pahatan Tuhan didepannya, ia tak bisa menolak keinginan hatinya untuk meng-klaim gadis ini, "Rencana Tuhan memang indah kan?"

Ten meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Nafas hangat Johnny begitu terasa diwajahnya. Bahkan nafas hangat itu sudah membuat panas seluruh badannya, terutama pipinya yang bahkan kini terasa seperti terbakar.

"O-oppa?"

Ten benar-benar berhenti bernafas ketika Johnny semakin memajukan wajahnya, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Debaran di dada Ten semakin menggila dan ia merasa tak sanggup lagi melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Jantung Ten serasa ikut berhenti ketika merasakan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung lancip Johnny. Hal ini berarti bibir mereka…

 **TIIIN**

Keduanya terlonjak kaget mendengar suara klaskson mobil yang dapat dipastikan bukan berasal dari mobil mereka. Johnny dan Ten saling menjauhkan diri sesegera mungkin untuk menghindari atmosfer 'tabu' yang baru saja mereka ciptakan. Johnny melirik traffic light yang ternyata sudah berwarna hijau, pantas saja mobil dibelakangnya terus berisik mengingat mobilnya memang mobil terdepan yang menutupi mobil lain untuk lewat. Segera saja Johnny menginjak gas dan kembali membelah jalanan Seoul menuju asrama Ten.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…"

Yuta yang tengah berada di dapur melirik kearah pintu depan, mendapati Ten yang tengah melepas sepatunya disana. Gadis yang merupakan leader ONCE itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa segelas teh hangat.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Yuta sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

Sebagai jawaban Ten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan segera gadis itu melesat menuju kamarnya dan Doyoung juga Kun. Alis Yuta terangkat sebelah, ada apa dengan Ten yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata-kata? Oh jika diperhatikan tatapan gadis itu bisa dikatakan kosong sedari tadi.

"Eh? Hansol-eonni kan sedang bersama Kun.. Dia pulang dengan siapa?"

Di lain tempat Ten masih menyender di pintu kamarnya tanpa ada niatan beranjak dari sana. Doyoung yang tengah membaca novel mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?"

Pertanyaan Doyoung seakan menarik kembali jiwa Ten yang tadinya tengah melayang entah kemana, "Ah.. Tidak apa-apa kok" Akhirnya kaki jenjang Ten menuntunnya menuju lemari, menggantungkan tasnya di gantungan di sebelah lemari, membuka coatnya, mengambil piyama dari lemari, dan kembali keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Doyoung dengan tanda tanya besar di otaknya.

"Dia kerasukan apa?"

Ten merendamkan dirinya dalam bathtub yang baru saja ia isi dengan air hangat. Ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk menenangkan diri.

Hatinya sedang kacau.

Bayangan akan kejadian di mobil tadi terus saja terputar di otaknya.

Ten bingung ia harus senang atau bimbang dengan hal ini. Sebagian hatinya sebagai Chitta memang senang, hanya saja sebagian dirinya sebagai Ten ikut menjerit jika hal ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Gadis itu memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Jika ia rasakan dadanya sedari tadi tak mau berhenti berdegup kencang.

Ten memang polos, namun ia tidak bodoh.

Debaran ini bukanlah debaran yang ia rasakan ketika melihatnya dari layar kaca sebagai idola.

Debaran ini.. Debaran yang disebabkan olehnya… Karena dia adalah seorang pria.

.

.

.

Pagi ini burung-burung dengan riang menyapa udara hangat di pagi hari. Terdengar suara alarm dari sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh tiga orang gadis. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam bergelombang mematikan alarm itu karena posisinya memang berada paling dekat dengan alarm itu.

Ten menyibak selimutnya, kedua kakiknya perlahan berpijak pada lantai dibawahnya. Dengan langkah gontai kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju kamar mandi, hanya sekedar melakukan rutinitas pagi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Oh jadwalnya tak terlalu padat hari ini, pagi hari ia kosong. Makanya ia sudah tak mendapati Kun dan Doyoung di kamarnya saat bangun tadi.

Perut laparnya sensistif terhadap bau roti panggang yang tiba-tiba muncul menyerang indera penciumannya. Jadinya kini ia melangkah semangat menuju dapur, mendapati Yuta yang tengah memanggang roti, dan Haechan—sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya—yang tengah duduk manis menunggu sarapannya yang disiapkan oleh _eomma_ pengganti mereka di grup. Di meja sudah terdapat tiga telur dan juga bacon, satu gelas susu (untuk Haechan), satu gelas the (untuk Yuta), dan ada juga secangkir coklat hangat (untuk Ten).

"Pagi eonni, Haechannie~" Ten menyapa dua orang yang sepertinya belum sadar akan kehadirannya disana.

"Morning, eonnie~" Haechan adalah yang pertama menjawab.

"Pagi, Tennie" diikuti Yuta.

Ten mendudukkan dirinya. Disalah satu kursi disana, di sebelah Haechan. Ia mengambil coklat hangatnya dan menyeruput sedikit minuman manis itu. Tak lama kemudian setumpuk roti panggang hadir dihadapan mereka diikuti dengan Yuta yang juga mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi disana.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bias tersenyum lagi, Tennie.." Ten menoleh pada Yuta yang baru saja bersuara. Ah.. Yuta mengingatkannya kembali.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok.." Ia menjawab dengan senyuman seadanya, menandakan jika ia memang tak apa.

Yuta menggigit ujung rotinya, "Ngomong-ngomong semalam pulang dengan siapa? Bukannya tadi malam Hansol-eonni sedang bersama Kun?"

Gerakan garpu dan pisau di tangan Ten terhenti. Sejenak matanya membulat kaget dan nafasnya terhenti di tenggorokan. Segera saja ia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk berakting untuk tak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya pada Yuta.

"Aku naik taksi.."

"Hmm, begitu.. Jadi apakah pengemudinya begitu tampan, sampai kau tak bisa berkata apa-apa semalam?" Tanya Yuta, niatnya sih menggoda Ten. Sayangnya Ten bereaksi diluar dugaan Yuta.

"Ya, dia sangat tampan…" Bibir Ten berujar pelan, kepalanya tengah menerawang kembali pada kejadian semalam. Saat wajah mereka berada pada jarak yang begitu dekat. Saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari manik coklat itu. Saat bibir mereka hamper bersentuhan, "Dan membuatku berdebar…"

Yuta hampir saja menjatuhkan roti yang ia pengang, sedangkan Haechan hampir menyemburkan susu yang ia minum. Keduanya kompak bertatapan sebelum menatap khawatir pada Ten.

"Eonni!" Haechan memegangi kedua bahu Ten, "Jangan bilang padaku jika kau jatuh cinta pada supir taksi!"

Mata Ten membulat mendengar pernyataan konyol dari satu-satunya adik di grupnya itu, "Jangan konyol!" ujarnya sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Haechan dari bahunya.

Bibir Haechan mengerucut, "Ish.. Kan eonni sendiri yang bilang berdebar karena supir taksi itu.."

Wajah Ten tiba-tiba memerah, "YA!"

"Hei, hentikan perkelahian kalian! Haechan-ah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!"

 _The Power of Yuta_ memang luar biasa untuk menghentikan perang bahkan sebelum perang itu dimulai.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat~" Ujar Haechan sambil menyimpan piringnya di bak cuci. Dan meninggalkan masing-masing satu kecupan di pipi kedua kakaknya.

"Ten-ah.." Yuta kembali bersuara.

"Hm?" Ten yang tengah mengunyah, menoleh ke arah Yuta. Mendapati gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa menelanjangi Ten.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pulang menggunakan taksi semalam.."

Ten terpaku mendengar ucapan Yuta. Gadis dengan senyuman penyembuh itu tersenyum tipis, "Johnny-ssi kan?"

Mata Ten kian membulat, "Bagaimana…?"

"Aku hanya menebak.." Yuta kembali menyuapkan potongan telur terakhir pada mulutnya.

Ten menundukkan wajahnya. Yuta memang leader yang sangat baik, ia begitu mengenal membernya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal nantinya.."

Ten mengerjap bingung, "Menyesal?"

Yuta hanya memberikan senyuman misterius yang sendu pada Ten.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:**

Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan maaf atas late update ini -_- *bow

Ternyata benar ya apa yang dikatakan sama orang-orang di luar sana kalau kuliah itu bakal kerasa di semester 4 (dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba mau uts aja sekarang) -_-

Maaf ya mendadak curhat begini ._.v

Dan juga maaf ya kalau berantakan, saya belum sempat mengoreksinya -_- *bow

 **Special thanks to chochopanda99, Rina Putry299, Yuta Noona, Min Milly, Ekakasas, dan Park RinHyun-Uchiha yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya~**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~**


End file.
